Fells like the road to hell
by Meerblume
Summary: Dumbledore wollte eine Puppe die für in kämpft. Harry wollte nie ein Held sein, und als die Chance kam seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen ergriff er sie. darkHarry, Slash, Mpreg


Hallo meine Lieben. Ich habe mich mal wieder an eine Übersetzung gewagt. Sie ist die bisher längste "Jippi". Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. das Original ist von **FrankieSpitfire.** Sie hat mir erlaubt ihre fantastische Story zu übersetzten. Nochmals vielen Dank.

Original s/10695974/1/Feels-like-the-road-to-Hell

schaut am besten einfach mal rein.

Nun wünsch ich euch erstmal viel Spaß und vergesst die Komis nicht.

 **Feels like the road to hell**

 **1\. Prolog oder** _ **Wie Harry Tom traf**_

Alles schien abwärts zu gehen ab dem Moment in dem Harry Potter seinen ersten Schritt in Hogwarts setzte. Na gut etwas genauer. Alles schien abwärts zu gehen von dem Moment an als Tom Riddle's Tagebuch in die Hände eines dummen, rothaarigen Mädchens geriet, welches ihre kindischen Ängste und Träume in die Seiten des Tagebuchs schrieb.

Den Basilisken frei zu lassen, war nur ein kleiner Teil des Spaßes. Schließlich, fand Harry Potter die Kammer des Schreckens doch noch, zusammen mit dem kalten, leblosen Körper Ginny Weasleys. Lord Voldemort hatte seinen Körper wieder, seine Magie und seine Macht, und trug momentan das Gesicht seines sechzehn Jahre alten selbst, Tom Riddel. Scheinbar unschuldig und rein, doch seine Augen ließen nichts davon erkennen und leuchteten in einem purpurrot, wie frisches Blut. Weiches, dunkelbraunes Haar fiel über seine Stirn, welches ihm einen Hauch von ewiger Jugend gab. Hohe Wangenknochen und ein feines Kinn machten ihn gut aussehend. Eine dunkle Verlockung. Jung und schön ähnelte Lord Voldemort nicht ein bisschen an ein grausames Monster welches die Armen und Schwachen jagte, aber unter dieser unscheinbaren Maske verbarg sich Wissen, Macht und Besessenheit. Der dunkle Lord.

Harry Potter hatte nie eine Chance gehabt. Er war kein Gegner für Voldemort und seinen Charme. Mit zwölf Jahren fand Harry ‚Goldjunge Gryffindors' Potter seine erste Schwärmerei, aber wer konnte ihm das vorhalten. Der dunkle Lord war umwerfend. Ein kleiner Funken Dunkelheit in Harry Potters Herzen fing Feuer und das Licht hatte den Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord verloren. Sie wussten es nur noch nicht.

Bosheit, ist von Natur aus, wie eine Krankheit. Einmal verbreitet, verwurzelt es sich tief in einem Herzen und seine Äste befallen den Geist. Dumbledore hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen, er gab einen kleinen Jungen zu beleidigenden Muggeln nur um ihn beeinflussbar, bitter und rachsüchtig werden zu lassen. Die Dursleys gaben dem Schulleiter ein falsches Lächeln und vorgetäuschte Sicherheit, dass alles perfekt war in ihrer achso perfekten Familie. In Wahrheit fürchteten sie sich vor Harry Potter. Den kleinen Zauberjungen mit den großen, grünen Augen und dem unschuldigen, engelsgleichen Gesicht, hatte die Muggel auf ‚seinen' Platz verwiesen, mit Gewalt und natürlich alles nur wegen seiner unbeabsichtigten Magie. Als der Hogwarts Brief kam, fand Harry Potter die Wahrheit über alles heraus, ebenso die grausamen Taten seiner Eltern. Aber auf Voldemort zu treffen löste etwas in ihm aus was er bis dahin versucht hatte zu unterdrücken. Seine Neigung zur Dunkelheit welche sich zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits tief in seine Seele gefressen hatte. Harry fühlte eine gewisse Verbindung zu Voldemort, ihre Vergangenheit und Zukunft waren ineinander verflochten wie Bänder.

Lord Voldemort hatte sofort ein Stück seiner Seele in dem Jungen gespürt. Es rief nach ihm, aber sagte ihm auch den Jungen zu beschützen. Als der dunkle Lord in den Schatten verschwandt, hinterließ er Harry Potter gleichermaßen perplex wie zufrieden.

Für Jahre gab Harry vor der Beschützer zu sein, des Lichts einzige Waffe im Kampf gegen die Tyrannei des dunklen Lords. Aber ihre hoffnungsvollen und glücklichen Gesichter zusehen machte Harry krank, er gab sein bestes die Rolle des Goldjungen zu spielen. Dumbledors Großvaterlächeln und seine Lehren ließen ihn kalt. Seine Freunde wollten nur einen Helden, einen Bauern welcher sie vielleicht retten könnte.

Harry kümmerte sich einen Dreck und die Weasleys, die Ausnahme waren hier die Zwillinge und Bill, auch konnte er Hermine nicht tolerieren mit ihrem ständigen besserwissen. Am Anfang noch hatte Harry Hermine gemocht, weil sie tolerant war und vielleicht ihn auch als richtigen Menschen zu sehen schien. Das Mädchen war eine Muggelgeborene, sie hatte keine Verbindung zu ersten Krieg und Harry hatte gehofft dass das Mädchen nicht nur die Narbe sehen würde. Aber Hermine Granger war doch nur wie der ganze Rest von ihnen.

Er verachtete den Orden, am meisten von allen hasste er Shacklebolt, Moody und Tonks. Aber es gab eine Person um die er sich sorgte, auch liebte. Dies war Sirius Black. Der Mann war wie ein Vater für ihn, auch wenn er vielleicht zu kindisch und unfähig war ein Kind zu erziehen, zählte in Harry trotzdem als Teil seiner Familie und jemandem den er am Leben erhalten wollte. Remus Lupin war neutral und Harry kannte in auch nicht wirklich, also war er auch nicht auf Harrys Schwarzerliste.

Alles änderte sich in seinem fünften Jahr. Umbridge wurde schnell Harry Potters Feind Nummer eins und seine so genannten Freunde waren noch nerviger als so schon. Luna Lovegood hatte sich Harry nähern können, auf Grund ihres verträumten Lächelns, außerdem schwor sie Harry ihre Loyalität. Neville Longbottom folgte kurz darauf. Sie gaben dem Teen damit, zuletzt doch noch Freunde die er nicht töten wollte. Es war für ihn ein neues Gefühl. Aber die eine Person die Harry mehr als alles andere wollte, brauchte, blieb still, verweilte im Hintergrund und wartete. Verdammter dunkler Lord und seine Pläne.

Die Version von Sirius im Ministerium faszinierte Harry. Er wusste Tom hatte etwas vor und er war sich nicht sicher ob er ihm erzählt hatte dass Sirius am Leben bleiben sollte. Also musste er dorthin um Tom daran zu hindern seine letzte, wahre Familie zu töten.

Granger und Weasley waren dumm genug um mitkommen zu wollen, Harry sah auch nicht wirklich einen Grund darin sie daran zu hindern. Luna und Neville gingen mit um Harry zu unterstützen. Sie fanden den richtigen Platz aber da war kein Sirius. Während Luna und Neville die anderen beiden ablenkten, schlich Harry davon und huschte durch die erste Tür die er fand. Er war ein bisschen überrascht Sirius dort zu sehen, lebend und in Ordnung, offensichtlich eine Mission, die ihm vom dunklen Lord gegeben worden war, beendend. Ja, Sirius Black war ein Anhänger des dunklen Lords und Tom vernachlässigte es, ihn davon zu unterrichten. Er hatte ebenso Sirius über die Loyalität Harrys im Dunkeln gelassen. Also standen sie einfach da und sahen sich verlegen an und erklärten umständlich warum sie hier waren. Am Ende war es doch noch das Beste es so zu erfahren. Sirius war damals gleich nach seinem Hogwarts Abschluss rekrutiert worden, und wenn es etwas gab was die Blacks nicht leugnen konnten so war das ihre dunkle Veranlagung. Zusammen mit ihrer Abscheu gegenüber allem Licht. Das einzige was Sirius an der Lichtseite hielt war sein angeblich guter und zuvorkommender Patensohn.

Die Todesser hatten unglücklicherweise die anderen vier Teens, die herumschlichen, gefangen genommen. Es brauchte ein bisschen Redekunst um Bellatrix davon zu überzeugen, das Muggelblut und den Blutsverräter nicht zu töten. Harry versprach dass sie es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt tun darf. Genau dies, brachte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange von Bellatrix Lestrange ein, einer berüchtigten Todesserin und Psychopatin, welche einen Hang zur Folter hatte.

Nach einem schnellen Gedächtnisspruch, hatten die beiden Gryffindors keine Erinnerung mehr daran jemals im Ministerium gewesen zu sein. Was Harrys Plänen sehr entgegen kam. Mit dem Beginn des sechsten Jahres, gab Tom Draco Malfoy eine Aufgabe. Repariere das Verschwinde Kabinett und hintergehe Albus Dumbledore. Der letztere Teil war der schwierigere. Das alte Suppenhuhn musste man ablenken um Severus überhaupt die Möglichkeit zu geben seinen Auftrag zu beginnen und den Plan in die nächste Phase zu bringen. Zurzeit, töte Dumbledore. Das Kabinett zu reparieren war leicht, aber Tom konnte es nicht erlauben dass der Alte einfach so starb. Oh nein, es musste durch die Hand eines loyal zu der dunklen Seite stehenden geschehen. Severus war sehr eifrig, fast schon bestehend darauf derjenige sein zu dürfen der den Schulleiter umbringen dürfe. Es sollte seine Entschädigung für all die scheiß Jahre sein, in denen er mit dem Schulleiter und seinen Zitronenbonbons hatte klar kommen müssen. Wenn es wirklich jemanden gibt der glaubt dass Severus Snape zum Licht gehöre, der sollte sich so schnell wie möglich im St. Mungo's durch checken lassen. Alles geschah auf dem Dach des Astronomie Turms.

 **Fall oder** _ **Wie Albus Dumbledore zu Flügeln kam**_

Die bedrohlichen Wolken am Nachthimmel alarmierten alle Einwohner Hogwarts an einen kommenden Sturm. Doch, anstatt sich vorzubereiten, versteckten sie sich. Harry verbarg sich wie alle anderen, dies aber nur weil Dumbledore ihn in einen tieferen Teil des Turms geschickt hatte. Der leichtgläubige alte Dummkopf glaubte wirklich daran dass Harry sein wäre. Harry versuchte nicht zu lachen als der Schulleiter Draco Malfoy gegenüberstand.

Der Blonde spielte die Rolle eines armseligen, kleinen Todessernachkommen, welcher komplett verängstigt war und unfähig ist zu morden, perfekt. Es war sehr amüsant und Harry machte sich eine Notiz in Gedanken ihm eine Kariere als Schauspieler vorzuschlagen, wenn das Ganze hier vorbei war.

Ballatrix war auch dort, stachelte Draco an und kicherte ihr typisches Bellatrix Lachen.

Dann erschien Severus und Draco täuschte eine Erleichterung seinerseits vor. Harry wollte am liebsten klatschen. Schließlich würde der Sack noch vor Nachteinbruch tot sein. Harry machte seinen Weg hinauf. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schritt auf die Plattform wie ein mutiger Gryffindor, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Snape. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Harry etwas über dessen Augen huschen. Es amüsierte ihn riesig.

Dumbledore schaute nachdenklich und Harry konnte nicht sagen ob er glücklich war ‚seinen' Jungen zu sehen oder verärgert, weil er wollte dass Snape ihn schneller tötet um Harry glauben zu lassen der Zaubertrankmeister wäre ein hinterhältiger Betrüger.

Harry sorgte sich kein bisschen.

„Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen. Unbezahlbar." Harry senkte seinen Stab und schnaubte, Freude schien in seinen grünen Augen. Er drehte sich zu Dumbledore, welcher recht blass aussah, und meinte gespielt überrascht. „Dumbledore, du bist immer noch da? Ich dachte Sev wollte dich töten."

Severus hob eine Braue und schnarrte, „Ich wollte gerade dazu kommen, Plag, bevor du mich unterbrochen hast."

„Meine Entschuldigung dann. Fahre fort." Schnurrte Harry und drehte sich zu Draco. „Brillant gespielt neben bei, ich mochte den Tränen Teil."

Der Blonde kehrte zu seinem alten arroganten ich zurück, da war keine Spur mehr auf seine vorherige Person. „Ich bin immer brillant, Potty."

Dumbledore sah einfach nicht das große Bild. „Harry, mein Junge… Ich verstehe nicht."

Harry zog ein grausames Lächeln, was alle an ihren Lord erinnerte. Er trat näher zu dem alten Mann. „Was genau verstehst du nicht?"

Bellatrix räusperte sich. „Kleiner Lord, wir können nicht länger hier bleiben."

„Dann, macht Zeit dafür. Ich will dass er stirbt, wissend darüber dass Harry Potter niemals die Leute beschützen wird um die er sich sorgt. Ich will das die letzten Gedanken die er hat von mir sind." sprach Harry mit kalter Stimme. Er richtete seinen Blick auf Dumbledores aschfalle Züge und grinste. „Ich war niemals dein, all die Zeiten in denen du deine Hoffnungen in mich setztest nahm ich sie und zerdrücke sie. Du hättest Ginny Weasleys Tot mehr Beachtung schenken sollen, denn das war der Tag an dem der dunkle Lord, mit voller Kraft wieder auferstanden ist."

Natürlich erinnerte sich Dumbledore an diesen miserablen Tag. Dem Tod einer Schülerin, des jüngsten Weasley Mädchens, hatte der Schulleiter sehr misstraut. William Weasley, der älteste der Weasleys Kinder, hatte antworten verlangt, seine Schwester wurde ermordet und niemand hatte etwas getan um sie zu retten. Der Rest der Weasleys, außer den Zwillingen, befand Albus als komplett unschuldig. Sie glaubten fest an den Führer des Lichts und den Bezwinger Grindelwalds. Genau da, verlor das Licht einen Sohn und die Dunkelheit gewann einen Anhänger. Natürlich, war da noch keine dunkle Seite, die Albus Dumbledore oder dem Ministerium hätte die Stirn bieten können. Denn, der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, war doch schon lange gegangen.

„Du liest mich bei den Dursleys, du wusstest wie sich mich quälten. Du wolltest eine Puppe, einen naiven Jungen, hungernd nach Zuneigung. Gut, du bekamst einen. Unglücklicherweise für dich, kam jemand vorbei und bot mir ein besseres Leben als du es mir jemals hättest bieten können. Du wolltest dass ich für dich sterbe, aber jetzt wirst du sterben weil ich die Idee von deinem leblosen Körper amüsant finde."

Severus hatte den alten Zauberer in einen Hinterhalt gelockt, so dass er Freude haben wird ihn zu töten. Harry trat bei Seite und gab ihm die Chance dazu. Der tödliche Fluch war schnell und Dumbledore fiel vom Turm, landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag. Bellatrix lachte und sprang förmlich die Treppen hinunter, die anderen folgten, nur mit etwas weniger Energie. Draco nahm Dumbledores Zauberstab und grinste.

Severus stand immer noch auf der Plattform und sah weit in die Ferne. Harry lächelte und sagte, „Es ist schön, nicht? Frei von ihm zu sein."

„Ich dachte nur daran dass ich meinen morgen Kaffee von nun an in Frieden trinken werde können."

Harry lachte nur.

 **3\. Jeder Man(n) bekommt seine wünsche oder** _ **Wie Harry ein Riddel wurde**_

Harry mochte Hochzeiten. Er hatte zwar keine Erfahrungen mit ihnen aber er mochte sie dennoch. Es war eine Party, und wer bitte mag den keine Partys, vor allem jene die der dunkle Lord veranstaltete. Zurück zu Hochzeiten…

Als Sirius ihn zum Erben ernannt hatte, wurde Harry in den Augen des Gesetzes ein Erwachsener. Sein Erb Status hatte ihn also auch gleichzeitig befreit. Harry hatte davon keine Ahnung gehabt und ist bis jetzt noch ziemlich genervt dass Sirius es vergessen hatte ihm zu sagen. Der beste Teil seiner Volljährigkeit war der, dass er heiraten durfte. Er war immer noch erst sechszehn, und der Sommer war noch Monate entfernt, aber ehrlich, so lange konnte er nicht warten.

Tom, oder der dunkle Lord hatte ihn einen Heiratsantrag gemacht nach einer sehr heftigen Knutschsession. Trotz seines Daseins als böser Lord und Diktator, war Tom noch sehr altmodisch und wollte Harrys Jungfräulichkeit nicht vor der Hochzeit nehmen. Harry dagegen _wollte_ dass Tom sie nahm, er servierte sie ihm praktisch auf einem Silbertablett, aber Lord Voldemort wies ihn ab, fest in seinem Glauben dass sie warten sollten. Jetzt war es soweit, Harry musste nur noch sechs Stunden und dreizehn Minuten warten.

Die Zeremonie sollte im kleinen Kreise stattfinden, heißt soviel wie: alle höheren dunklen Zauberer und Mitglieder des inneren Kreises und natürlich Menschen von denen Harry wollte dass sie kamen. Bellatrix war erste Brautjungfer, beunruhigend aber auch sehr lustig, außerdem behandelte sie Harry wie ihren Prinzen. Welcher er technisch gesehen auch war. Narcissa diente als Zweite. Ehrlich, wer würde es auch wagen wollen Bellatrix Lestrange zu sagen das sie nicht die wichtigste Brautjungfer ist? Auch der dunkle Lord selbst hatte nur gelächelt und zugestimmt.

Sirius war sein Trauzeuge. Alles an der Hochzeit war seltsam und außerhalb des gewöhnlichen. Rabastan und Rodolphus taten etwas, jedoch hatte Harry nicht herausfinden können was. Lucius Malfoy hatte zwei Möglichkeiten gehabt, entweder die ganze Sache zu organisieren oder Toms Trauzeuge zu sein. Aber so Arrogant wie er halt ist hat er natürlich beides gemacht. Die Regeln zu brechen war einfacher als jemals zu vor.

Die Zeremonie war noch Stunden hin doch hatte Harry ein bisschen bange. Er saß in der Bibliothek und blätterte durch ein Buch mit dunklen Sprüchen. Aber dies war auch nur ein kläglicher Versuch sich selbst abzulenken, schließlich entschied er einen Brief an Luna und Neville zu schreiben. Sie durften die Hochzeit von ihm und dem dunklen Lord nicht verpassen. Schnell kritzelte er zwei gleiche Briefe und machte sich auf den Weg jemanden zu finden der sie verschicken würde, denn Hedwig wäre etwas auffällig. Rabastan war glücklich darüber es zu tun, wenn es bedeutet von Bellatrix weg zu kommen, welche anfing sich für ihre Rolle als Brautjungfer fertig zu machen. Sehr beunruhigend.

Er rannte auf dem Weg zum Ballraum, wo alles würde stadtfinden, in Draco. Er sah ebenfalls Narcissa und Severus, die Hexe war umrundet von eifrigen Hauselfen, wobei Severus mit grimmiger Minne eine Kiste mit Dekorationszeug hielt. Er war wirklich nicht sehr fröhlich.

„Jemand wird heute Nacht flachgelegt werden."

Draco verzog sein Gesicht. „Du sprichst hier über meine Mutter und meinen Onkel. Das ist sehr… unanständig."

Harry lachte und genoss es Draco zu ärgern.

Die Zeremonie war selbst kurz aber reizend und Sirus musste sich sehr zurückhalten als der dunkle Lord Harry in einen tiefen Kuss zog wobei sie beide ihre Gäste total vergaßen und einfach weiter knutschten.

Nach zehn Minuten, lies Jeder Gaste die zwei allein und fing an teuren Champagner und kleine, schicke Häppchen zu essen. Rabastan und Rodolphus waren schon betrunken, sangen, und versuchten nebenbei Stücke der Hochzeitstorte zu klauen. Fred und George schlossen sich ihnen an und die vier begannen über Streiche zu fachsimpeln.

Severus versuchte Narcissas Versuche ihn zum tanzen zu bewegen zu ignorieren. Aber Dolohov seine ersten Schritte machen zu sehen brachten den Zaubertrankmeister schneller auf die Tanzfläche als man schauen konnte. Narcissa lächelte nur diskret.

Bellatrix versuchte derzeit Fenrir betrunken zu kriegen, denn der Werwolf war eine niedliche Gesellschaft, wenn er voll Wein ist.

Luna erzählte Draco über gehörnte Mondeidechsen. Dem blonden Zauberer war dabei nicht bewusst dass, das die Lovegood Variante des Flirtens ist. Als Harry Luft benötigte und damit auch von Tom abließ, seufzte er glücklich und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Brust seines Ehemanns. Doch, Lord Voldemort wäre nicht Lord Voldemort ohne ein paar kleine Überraschungen. Und so schnurrte er, „Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich, kleiner Löwe."

Harry leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich liebe Geschenke."

„Betrachte das als mein Hochzeitsgeschenk an dich." Der Mann lächelte wie ein Jäger und schnippte mit seinen Fingern. Die Tür zu ihrer linken öffnete sich und herein kamen die Carrows welche seine Geschenke hinter sich herzogen. Es waren der kleiner Ron Weasley und seine Muggelblut Freundin. Harrys Augen leuchteten auf.

Tom wendete sich zu dem Menschen gefüllten Raum. „Wir werden erfreut mit Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger, einem Blutsverräter und einer Muggelstämmigen. Ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für meinen werten Gatten."

„Harry, geh weg von ihm." Schrie Hermine, Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Kumpel, was ist falsch mit dir. Steh nicht einfach so da." Knurrte Ron, seine Gesichtszüge verzogen sich zu einem unschönen Ausdruck.

Harry hatte alle Zeit der Welt und beachtete die zwei Gryffindors gar nicht. Stattdessen platzierte er einen kleinen Kuss auf Toms Lippen. Die Todesser betrachteten die zwei Teens mit einem hungrigen Blick, wie ein Rudel Hyänen. Bellatrix war die schlimmste von ihnen.

Und weil Harry Bellatrix wirklich mochte, sagte er, „Bella, nimm doch bitte Miss Muggelblut mit in den Kerker. Töte sie nicht, aber fülle dich frei ihr Innerstes umzuordnen."

„Ich danke euch, kleiner Lord." Kicherte die Hexe und verbeugte sich vor Harry. Packte Hermine unsanft am Arm, und drückte ihren Zauberstab in den Hermines Nacken wobei sie gackerte wie verrückt, „Komm schon, kleines Fräulein. Ich will sehen wie dreckig dein Blut ist."

Nicht einer blinzelte als die Schreie des Mädchens im Raum wieder halten. Wiedermal, normales Bellatrix verhalten.

„Was ist mit Weasley, mein Süßer." Fragte Tom.

Harry gab ein gruseliges lächeln von sich und bevor Ron seinen Mund hätte öffnen können, ließ ihn sich Harry auf dem Boden winden wie ein zuckendes Schwein. „Ronald Weasley, der unwichtigste Teil des goldenen Trios. Immer eifersüchtig, immer nervig… Du sahst nie hinter meine berühmte Narbe, du wolltest immer nur mit dem Jungen-Der-Lebt befreundet sein."

Der Rothaarige schnappte nach Luft, krallte sich in seine Brust und seinen Nacken. Harry war so ruhig wie immer, nicht in seinem Gesicht zeigte Wut, oder einen Hauch von Emotionen. Er beendete den Cruciatus und sagte, „Lasst uns jetzt sehen. Wer lässt Weasley am besten singen? Irgendwelche Helfer?"

Ein Lachen durchfuhr alle in der Menge. Der Grünäugige wählte Draco und sagte dem Blonden, „Gib ihm ein paar Narben für sich selbst. Denn er liebt meine Narbe so sehr."

Die Hochzeit ging weiter als wäre nichts geschehen. Harry verbrachte die Zeit damit seinen Gatten mit Kuchen zu füttern und die Creme die nicht in Toms Mund gelangte ab zu lecken. Niemand betrachtete sie wirklich genauer, alle Todesser respektierten die beiden zu sehr als sie an ihrem Hochzeitstag zu nerven. Selbst Sirius hielt sich zurück, stattdessen nervte er Severus und lief ihm hinterher, stellte dumme Fragen.

Wenn Harry Hochzeiten mochte, dann liebte er Hochzeitsnächte. Besonders die, welche im Schlafzimmer des dunklen Lords stattfinden. Er hatte Harry auf seiner Seidenbettwäsche liegen, Beine einladend gespreizt. Seine blasse Haute wirkte noch blasser als sonst gegen die dunkelblauen Bezüge. Es war schön und warm, Toms Gestalt bot ihm Wärme und Schutz. Er liebte das aufeinander reiben von Haut, das Gefühl von weicher Haut, das Gefühl komplett und vollständig zu sein. Toms glitschige Finger fanden ihren Weg in seinen engen Eingang mit Leichtigkeit, weiteten ihn und erfüllten ihn mit Lust und Schmerz. Harrys Arme schlangen sich um den Nacken des dunklen Lords und seine Fingernägel krallten sich in dessen Rücken. Eine Welle von purer Lust durchfuhr ihn als sie sich verbanden. Sterne tanzten vor seinem inneren Auge und Glückseligkeit durchströmte ihn, Magie wirbelte um sie herum.

Harry hing kraftlos in den Armen seines geliebten Gatten, zusammen erlebten sie die Versuchung, immer und immer wieder, später wusste keiner der beiden wer damit hatte angefangen.

„Ich will dieses Bett niemals wieder verlassen." Murmelte Harry in Toms Nacken, kuschelte sich noch enger an den Körper des anderen Mannes.

Mit einem dunklen Lachen erwiderte er, „Ich bin betrübt, doch wir haben Aufgaben zu erledigen. Wir müssen das Ministerium übernehmen. Der Sieg wird unser sein nachdem wir das geschafft haben."

„Ohne den Führenden Kopf des Ordens, und ohne die Zustimmung und Mittelgabe des Ministeriums, sind sie noch schwächer. Fast schon geächtet. Ich finde Kingsleys Gesicht auf einem Fandungposter würde sehr hübsch aussehen. Es passt zu ihm," sagte der Teen mit einem Schmunzeln. Seinen Kopf hebend, fing der grünäugige Zauberer die Augen Toms mit seinen ein. Das tiefe Braun, leuchtet rot im Schein des leichten Lichts. Eine Welle der Zuneigung überschwemmte ihn, bereitete ihm ein warmes Gefühl vom Hals bis zu den Wangen, versetzte seine Haut in Flammen. Er gab dem älteren Mann ein Lächeln und sagte, „Ihre Welt wird brennen und du wirst es sein der die Flammen lenkt."

„Für dich, …" meinte Tom. „würde ich alles nieder brennen."

 **4\. So brennt es nun nieder oder** _ **Wie Voldemort den Krieg gewann**_

Als der Frühling sich dem Ende neigte und Schnee durch grün ersetzt wurde, war der Orden des Phönix so gut wie Tod. Verstreut und Kopflos. Das Ministerium war übernommen, verändert und nach den Ansprüchen Voldemorts von Grund auf neu strukturiert. Alles ein großer Spaß, aber Tom wollte weiterhin ein Ende von dieser törichten Hoffnung und das meinte, endlich den Orden zu beseitigen.

Harry genoss das Leben als Toms verwöhnter Ehemann. Er wurde genau so behandel wie der dunkle Lord und die meisten des inneren Kreises nannten ihn ‚kleiner Lord'. Sie respektierten und verwöhnten ihn, und Harry saugte alles in sich auf wie ein hungrige Katze ein Schälchen Milch. Severus, welcher nicht länger ein Spion war, hatte eine große Menge Zeit für sich, jetzt wo er keine Besorgungen mehr für Dumbledore zu erledigen hatte. Also unterrichtete er Harry und dieser lernte. Narcissa lehrte ihm alles über Verhalten und Etikette, Harry war nun der Ehepartner des dunklen Lords und musste lernen im großen Ozean der Reinblut Traditionen zu schwimmen. Einem Ozean der voll von Haien war.

Sirius versuchte Harry ‚das Gespräch' zu geben. Draco war wie ein nerviger kleiner Bruder den Harry immer gewollt hatte, aber nach einer Weile revidierte er diesen Wunsch da es unmöglich war mit ihm fertig zu werden. Aber alle Dinge in Betracht ziehend kam Harry nicht drum rum zu sagen, dass er sein neues, verbessertes Leben liebte.

Um sein Leben noch besser zu machen und Tom zu helfen ein bisschen stark gebrauchte Ruhe zu bekommen, übernahm Harry die Planung über die hinterhältigen Dinge. Er hatte eine Rechnung mit dem Orden zu begleichen. Er beschäftigte sich selbst mit Toms Arbeit und nicht einmal Sirius Hundeaugen stoppten ihn bei der Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe. Nicht einmal wenn diese großen Hundeaugen sich in übergroße Hundeaugen wandelten und ein roter Ball in seinen Schoss gelegt wurde. Aber Hund-Sirius war listig, und apportieren spielen mit Tatze war wirklich die beste Art sich abzulenken. Die Hundehaare auf dem Sofa waren dabei aber eine völlig andere Sache.

Hogwarts zu übernehmen stand an erster Stelle der Liste und Harry fand einen Weg um zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche zu töten. Den Orden zerschlagen und Hogwarts übernehmen. Niemand wusste wirklich davon dass Harry dunkel war und Voldemorts freiwilliger Ehemann. Sie nahmen alle an das er verschwunden ist, gefangen von Todessern oder Tod. Sie versuchten noch nicht einmal ihn zu lokalisieren. Hermine und Ron waren immer noch im Kerker und Dumbledore weiterhin Tod. Harry Potter war nur noch ein Gespenst.

Natürlich, hatte Tom protestiert. Harrys Plan war nicht gerade der beste. Harry würde direkt im Geschehen sein und Tom war nicht daran interessiert seinen Geliebten dem Orden als Köder zu überlassen. Am Ende, hatte der dunkle Lord nachgegeben da Harry ihm verschieden Dinge dafür versprochen hatte.

Harry apparierte in die große Halle genau während des Abendessens. Harry Potter in der Mitte der großen Halle zu sehen lies alle Lehrer innerlich jubeln und McGonagall verlor keine Zeit damit Kingsley eine Eule zu senden.

Die Slytherins welche von Harrys Hochzeit und seiner Stellung im Krieg wussten waren allesamt verwirrt. Pansy Parkinson, jedoch, entging Harrys stilles Lächeln nicht und sie verstand sofort. Die Übernahme würde stattfinden und sie musste alle kleinen Schlangen an einen sicheren Platz bringen. Luna und Neville waren ebenso damit beschäftigt alle übrigen, jüngeren Schüler in Sicherheit zu bringen. Trotz seines Rufes mochte Voldemort es nicht unschuldige Erstklässler zu töten.

In derselben Zeit traf der restliche Orden ein, McGonagall hatte Harry derweilen in einen leeren Klassenraum geführt. Der grünäugige Teen hätte fast gelacht als Kingsley eintraf und Gott dafür dankte dass Potter nicht Tod war.

„Also, wie ist der Plan?"

Diese durch und durch dumme Frage lies Harry grinsen. „Plan? Oh, da gibt es keinen Plan. Ihr werdet alle sterben."

Die verdutzten Gesichter waren dann doch zu viel für Harry und er begann zu lachen. Kingsley stürzte sich selbst auf Harry, doch dieser war Schneller. Der Schlag von hinten war jedoch eine Überraschung und das letzte an was Harry dachte bevor alles Schwarz wurde war, dass Tom wirklich böse mit ihm sein würde wenn er das Ganze hier überleben sollte.

Als Harry blinzelte und sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass er an einen Stuhl gebunden worden war, und dass die Ordens Mitglieder stritten. Zu meist über ihre derzeitige Zwangslage. Es wurde entschlossen dass Harry für sie kämpfen würde.

„Lasst mich das nochmal richtigstellen," begann der Teen, „Ihr wollt dass ich für euch kämpfe und den dunklen Lord töten weil ihr zu unfähig seid es selbst zu tun."

Jemand aus den hinteren Reihen knurrte. „Nur seine Anhänger nennen ihn den dunklen Lord. Er ist dunkel geworden."

Harry warf dem Mann einen gelangweilten Blick zu und sagte, „Was war dein erster Hinweis? Vielleichte als ich sagte ihr werdet alle sterben. Ernsthaft, seid ihr alle Idioten? Kommen alle in den Orden die solch eine riesige Menge an Dummheit besitzen?"

„Potter, du bist dabei Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen zu besiegen. Du bist der einzige der ihn töten kann und ich gebe einen Dreck für das was du willst. Du wirst ihn töten." Murrte Kingsley den Teen an.

„Ich denke nicht das mir danach ist. Diese Klamotten sind recht eng, weißt du." Sagte Harry in einem genervten Ton.

Moody sprach mit seiner schroffen Stimme. „Der Junge ist wahnsinnig geworden. Er kann uns nicht helfen in diesem Zustand."

„Oi, du einäugiges Arschloch. Ich nehme dir das übel." Gurte Harry, spielte selbstverständlich die Rolle eines Irren. Obwohl, er dachte, er war wirklich schon leicht wahnsinnig.

Molly Weasley ging vorwärts und fragte bittend. „Wo ist mein Sohn, was haben sie mit meinem Ronnie gemacht?"

„Erinnerst du dich daran mehr Kinder zu haben als nur Ronniekins? Zum Beispiel, Bill ist sehr glücklich und die Zwillinge machen sich sehr gut. Nur im Falle dass du es wissen wollen würdest."

Die Hexe schlug Harry ins Gesicht und schrie. „Was haben sie mit meinem Jungen gemacht?"

Harry würde Bellatrix definitiv sagen, Molly in viele kleine Teile zu schneiden. Er sagte mit einem Achselzucken. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber das letzte Mal als ich ihn sah, war er sehr blau im Gesicht."

Molly rannen die Tränen übers Gesicht, sie war entgeistert und flennte einfach. Minerva versuchte sie zu trösten wobei sie Harry entsetze Blicke zu warf.

„Das muss eine Falle sein." meine jemand panisch. Höchstwahrscheinlich Tonks.

„Ihr habt wirklich eine sehr dicke Leitung." Murmelte Harry. „Nein, ich kam nur hier her weil ich eure Gesellschaft so sehr schätze. Natürlich ist es eine verdammte Falle. Der alte, schimmlige Voldy und seine verfickte Armee haben den Platz umstellt. Du solltest hellere Leute anstellen, Kingsley."

Wie auf Abruf schwang die Tür auf und Severus und Rabastan traten ein, beide schauten sauer aus. Der Tränke Meister schnarrte. „Jemand ist in Schwierigkeiten."

Natürlich hatten all diese Idioten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen, doch eine Welle Magie ließ all ihre Stäbe auf den Boden fallen. Dobby machte sich sichtbar und sammelte alle Stäbe auf. „Meister Harry, sie machen Dobbys Kopf' Schmerzen. Sie müssen besser auf sich selbst aufpassen, dunkler Meister ist sehr sauer auf sie."

Severus fing alle ein und Rabastan beobachtet mit einem wachsamen Blick. Harry grummelte. „Könnte einer von euch mich los machen?"

„Sie scheinen nur dann an einem Platz zu verweilen, wenn sie gleichzeitig an einen Stuhl gebunden sind, kleiner Lord." Lachte Rabastan.

„Du bist nicht lustig. Das wird sich sicherlich auf deinen Lohn auswirken."

Rabastan machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Ich erinnere mich nicht jemals bezahlt worden zu sein."

Severus hatte erbarmen mit dem Teen und erlöste ihn, mit einem wink seines Stabs, von seinen Fesseln. Harry stand auf und streckte sich. Er ging sogleich zu der kleinen Gruppe von gefangenen Ordens Mitgliedern und holte Molly heraus.

„Hey, Sev… Willst du nicht Molly in einen Trank verwandeln?" fragte Harry.

Als Harry in der großen Halle eintraf musste er feststellen dass diese ziemlich leer war. Todesser bewachten die Ausgänge und die Lehrer standen gefesselt in der Ecke, ein paar Zauberstäbe waren auf sie gerichtet um sie von dummen Ideen abzuhalten. Die älteren Schüler die gekämpft hatte wurden ruhig gestellt und die jüngeren waren an einen Sicheren Ort gebracht. Sirius saß auf dem Schulleiterstuhl und schaute selbstgefällig drein.

Bellatrix ließ Fenster explodieren und schmiss Platten und Kelche um.

Harry sah sich nach seinem Gemahl um, aber Tom war nirgends in Sicht. In Wahrheit, war er genau hinter Harry und schlang seine Arme um dessen Hüfte. „Ich sollte dich bestraffen, kleiner Löwe."

„Vielleicht später, wenn wir allein sind." Murmelte Harry. Er lachte und sagte, "Ich hab etwas für dich, Liebling."

„Ich weiß. Als Belohnung, lass ich dich entscheiden was mit ihnen passiert." Tom lächelte gefährlich.

Eine Weile später, stand der Orden der Reihe nach aufgestellt in der großen Halle. Böse drein schauend und verwüstet, obwohl Manche sehr abwesend aussahen. Tom hatte Sirius dazu gebracht ihm den Stuhl zu überlassen und nahm mit Harry auf seinem Schoss darauf Platz.

Der Blick von kompletter Abscheu in Moodys Gesicht brachte ihnen schon den ersten Sieg ein.

„Ich glaube Mad-Eye schaut ein bisschen grün im Gesicht aus," gurrte Harry. „Der ex-Auror muss sich recht unangenehm fühlen bei unserer öffentlichen Zurschaustellung von Zuneigung."

Tom gab ihm ein nicken. „Er denkt ich würde deine Unschuld stehlen."

„Ich denke nicht dass es daran liegt. Siehst du, lieber, alter Moody hat einfach ein Problem mit Leuten wie uns. Ich denke er hält uns für ekelhafte Abscheulichkeiten."

„Wer will seine Meinung erweitern?" fragte Tom mit einem grausamen Lächeln.

Harry grinste und sah zu seinem Paten. „Siri, würdest du es mögen Moody ein bisschen zu unterrichten?"

Es war ein Schock für den Orden Sirius Black unter den Todessern zu sehen, ein freiwilliger Teil des inneren Kreises. Sirius ging vor, mit einem erfreuten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Der Mann war vielleicht er kleines bisschen wahnsinnig aber das stoppte ihn nicht und störte keinen von ihnen. Er gab seinem Patensohn ein grinsen. Und gab Moodys Gesicht einen heftigen Fausthieb. Als der Mann auf seinen Rücken flog, lachte Sirius. „Das fühlt sich verdammt gut an. Hab darauf schon lange gewartet."

„Sirius Black, wie kannst du nur!" kreischte Minerva.

„Er verdient es." Argumentierte Sirius zurück, faste den alten Auror im Nacken und zog ihn hoch. „bleib stehen."

Harry war verwirrt und hielt seine Augen auf Sirius welcher sehr selbstsicher dreinschaute als er seinen Stab zog und den Mann vor ihm unter den Cruciatus setzte. Azkaban war schlimm für ihn aber er war nicht so geistig zerrüttet wie seine Cousine die es richtig genoss Blut fließen zu sehen. Moody war ein harter Auror, er wollte Sirius nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihm unterlegen zu sein. Harry dachte sich schon, dass es eine großartige Show werden würde. Als Moody doch Anzeichen von Schwäche durch ließ, grinste Sirius und sah herum, suchte. „Wo ist Luce? Oi, Blondie schau, schwing deinen kleinen, geilen Arsch hier rüber."

Lucius verschränkte nur seine Arme und gab Sirius einen tödlichen Blick. Gut, der Blonde machte es schwierig. Sirius konnte damit umgehen und zog Moody einfach mit sich, er würde einfach selbst zu dem blondhaarigen Zauberer gehen. Der Zauberer hatte vor dem Foltern von Moody noch das knutschen mit seinem hübschen Freund hinzuzufügen. Mad-eye litt immer noch Todesquallen und seine Zähne waren zu einem Knurren verzehrt. Sirius wurde langweilig damit wieder in Malfoys gute Seite zu kommen.

Mit einer Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab und pinnte Moody am Boden fest, mit der freien Hand fuhr Sirius in das Haar des Blonden und zog ihn dichter heran, fing seine Lippen mit den seinen ein. Bella gackerte böse und irgendwie wölfisch, Rab und Rod jubelten.

„Sieh es ein, du kannst nicht von mir weg bleiben." Sagte Sirius mit einem überzeugten Lächeln.

„Du gehörst in eine Hundehütte, Kötter. Vielleicht besuch ich dich ja dann und bring dir Dinge zum spielen mit." Sagte Lucius gedehnt, aber schuppste den anderen nicht von sich. Wenn irgendwas, dann stand er nah bei Sirius. Er gab ihm sein patentiertes Malfoy Lächeln und sagte, „Wenn du ihn nicht töten willst würde ich vorschlagen den Fluch zu lösen."

„Ich will in töten, aber nicht jetzt." Sagte Sirius und beendete den Fluch. Er lächelte als er Moodys erschrockenes Gesicht sah.

Harry fuhr fort nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten. „Lass sehen, wer ist der nächste…Molly Weasley."

Bellatrix hüpfte hoch und runter, ihre Hand in der Luft. „Nimm mich, nimm mich."

„Okay, sie ist dein. Töte sie für alles was sie mir angetan hat, sie verdient alles was du denkst das sie verdient." Der dunkelhaarige Teen winkte geistesabweisend mit der Hand.

Er lachte ein wenig als Bellatrix stolz schaute und eine schreiende und kickende Molly hinter sich herzog. Er hörte die dunkelhaarige Hexe sagen, „Du und ich werden so viel Spaß zusammen haben."

Einer nach dem Andern wurde aus dem Orden gepickt und einem Todesser überlassen. Nur Tonks, McGonagall und Kingsley waren übriggeblieben.

„Nymphadors Tonks, du bist eine Schlampe, klar und einfach." Sprach Harry harsch. „Du bist Siri's Familie, aber unglücklicherweise für dich, kümmert sich niemand von uns darum."

Mit einem nicken von Harry, beendete Lucius ihr Leben mit einem grünen Licht.

„Ich habe nichts zusagen McGonagall." Summte Harry und Severus tötete sie wie Dumbledore zuvor.

Kingsley war der letzte der noch stand. Harry schenkte ihn Tom, als ein nachträgliches Hochzeitsgeschenk. Als der dunkle Lord damit beschäftigt war Kingsley zu Behandeln, saß Harry auf Dumbledores Stuhl und dachte an seine Zeit als Schüler zurück. Er war hier niemals glücklich gewesen, nicht mit Dumbledore. Aber das war Vergangenheit.

Sirius kam um sich neben Harry zu setzten und warf sich auf den Stuhl neben seinen.

„Hast du Moody getötet?"

„Mir wurde langweilig." Der Mann zuckte die Schultern. „Draco wollte auch mal."

Als Harry Sirus' Blick den Blonden verfolgen sah, der die Halle entlang ging, fragte er. „Wie lange seit ihr zwei schon zusammen?"

„Wir haben angefangen miteinander zu schlafen als du herausgefunden hattest dass Ich dunkel bin." Erklärte der Mann. „Ich wollte ihn schon vor Jahren bumsen. Natürlich, bevor ich in Azkaban gelandet bin und bevor er Cissy geheiratet hatte. Aber diese ganze unfeste Sache ist nicht wirklich das was ich mag und das sagte ich ihm auch nach deiner Hochzeit. Ich war zu Tode verängstigt, dass er einfach weglaufen würde."

„Aber tat er nicht."

Sirius kicherte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Was soll ich sagen, bin halt unwiderstehlich. Wir entschieden dieser ganzen Beziehung eine Chance zu geben. Ich bin verdammt froh das ich wenigsten ein bisschen vernünftig bin, jedenfalls genug für Lucius."

„Siri…du bist schrecklich schüchtern." Neckte Harry. „Bist du, bei allen Möglichkeiten, verliebt?"

Was wenn ich es bin, wäre es denn schlimm? Ich weiß, dass ich nicht geistig gesund bin und dass ich nichts wirklich ernst nehme, aber es scheint als mag er mich um sich und ich wäre ein Idiot das zu hinterfragen. Und sei ehrlich, ist es möglich für mich jemand besseren zu finden als Lucius Malfoy? Ich meine, schau auf dieses wunderschöne Stück Kunst und sag mir ich solle ihn nicht nehmen. Er ist ein eitler, hochnäsiger Pfau, aber das ist der beste Teil und außerdem bin ich nicht Prinz Charming. Wir sind verdammt gut zusammen und er ist die beste Partie die ich je hatte. Unter diesem eisigen Äußeren ist ein wildes Tier. Er hinterlässt immer Spuren und so."

Harry stöhnte, „Ich will wirklich nichts von den Sachen wissen die ihr im Bett macht. Es sei denn du willst etwas über mein Sexleben hören."

„Du hast kein Sexleben, du bist mein unschuldiger Patensohn. Du bist eine Jungfrau bis dreißig. Verstanden?" machte Sirus seinen Standpunkt klar.

„Klar, was immer du sagst." Lachte Harry. „Zurück zu dir und Blondie. Es scheint so als wäre das ein zeitlich begrenzte Liebelei."

Sirius schien zu schmollen. „Yeah, nun… Ich bin nicht wirklich sein Lieblings Mensch, im Moment."

„Was hast du getan?" fragte Harry.

„Ich hab mich als Tatze im Schlamm gewälzt. Und ich bin vielleicht als Tatze ins Bett gesprungen. Und vielleicht habe ich die teuren Bettbezüge mit Schlamm beschmiert als ich mich in ihnen rollte. Und vielleicht hab ich auch sein Gesicht abgeleckt."

Harry lachte hysterisch.

„Ich bin aus dem Schlafzimmer verband. Das ist ernst, Harry. Ich wurde seit einer Woche nicht flach gelegt und er ist immer noch auf mich sauer wegen der ganzen Hundesache. Es war doch nur Spaß"

„Hundesabber ist kein Spaß, Siri." Wies Harry ihn darauf hin. „Hast du versucht dich zu entschuldigen? Es ist sehr effektiv weist du?"

Sirius knurrte. „Ich bin nicht gut mit Worten. Du weist was ich mag."

„Ihn ein geiles Stück Arsch zu nennen in Gegenwart seiner Kollegen hilft nicht wirklich."

„Ja, ich bin ein Idiot. Glaub mir, Ich hab das schon davor hören dürfen. Ich werde dabei aber immer nur noch schlimmer."

Harry konnte seinen Patenonkel nur über den Rücken streicheln und ihm viel Glück wünschen.

 **5\. Trainiere einen Hund oder** _ **Wie Sirus neue Tricks lernte.**_

Drei Jahre nach seiner Hochzeit mit Tom Riddle, derzeitig dunkler Lord, war Harry schließlich bereit über Kinder zu reden. Er liebte Kinder und wollte am liebsten ein dutzend seiner eigenen. Tom war nicht so enthusiastisch übers Kinder kriegen, aber konnte sich seines eigenen Fleisch und Blut nicht entziehen, besonders wenn Harry derjenige war der ihm seinen Erben schenkte.

Luna hat es letztendlich doch geschafft eine Malfoy zu werden und der glitzernde Ring an ihrem Finger sprach für sich selbst. Draco war glücklich und hatte gelernt Lunas Macken und Eigenheiten zu schätzen.

Neville ging mit einem süßen Reinblut aus und die Weasley Zwillinge waren glücklich bei allen Dates herum zu streunen.

Severus sammelte immer noch seine Witze bezüglich seiner Beziehung mit Narcissa. Die Hexe war sehr einsichtig, aber hoffte dennoch. Nach der Auflösung der Ehe zwischen ihr und Lucius, hatte sie viele Bemerkungen und Andeutungen hier und da gemacht. Aber Severus zog immer den Schwanz ein.

Die dunkle Seite hatte gewonnen und die Zauberwelt Englands kam gut klar mit der neuen Regierung. Was auch immer die weiße Seite gesagt hatte über Lord Voldemort war kompletter Schwachsinn und die Propaganda über den bösen dunklen Lord war nur noch ein Haufen Müll. Natürlich wurden Änderungen gemacht und Dinge anders getan, aber die Muggelgeborenen wurden nirgends angekettet und gehalten wie Vieh, Hogwarts nahm sie immer noch an, jedoch nur mit einer gewissen Vorkenntnis über die Zauberwelt. Einige Muggelgeborene Kinder wurden bei Zauberfamilien untergebracht, mit der Zustimmung der Eltern. Eine große Bandbreite von Muggeln war verängstigt ein magisches Kind zu haben, wie die Dursleys damals bei Harry.

Harry, mit ein klein wenig Hilfe von Severus, hatte eine Schule für Kinder mit Muggelabstammung gegründet, eine Vorschule bevor sie das elfte Lebensjahr erreichen. Tom war zuerst dagegen, aber er konnte die Wichtigkeit von Harrys Arbeit mit Muggelgeborenen, welche von ihren ignoranten Eltern verwiesen worden sind, sehen. Aber das alles hieß nicht das der Ehepartner des dunklen Lords weich wurde, eher das Gegenteil. Wenn Leute Lord Voldemort fürchteten, dann zitterten sie am ganzen Leibe wenn es zu Harry Riddle kam, früher bekannt als Harry Potter. Selbst Toms Todesser waren mehr verängstigt von dem Partner ihres Lords als ihrem Lord selbst. Jeder erinnerte sich noch daran was der junge Zauberer mit Dolores Umbridge getan hatte. Die permanenten Brandflecke im Flur erinnerten sie an Harrys blinde Wut. Niemand wollte auf Harrys schlechte Seite geraten.

Von Allen, Harry nahestehenden Menschen, hätte niemand erwartet, dass Sirius Black einer der Ersten wäre der Heiratet. Luna und Draco hatten eine lange Verlobung und wollten Reisen bevor sie sich irgendwo nieder lassen und am nächsten Malfoy Erben arbeiteten.

Es war Siris Hochzeitstag und nichts lief nach Plan. Es wäre ein Wunder wenn die Hochzeit überhaupt stattfinden kann. Im Zusammenhang von dem Gezanke und den gelegentlichen, ein, zwei Flüchen, hatte es Sirius doch wirklich hinbekommen, Lucius' Nachsicht seinem idiotischen Verlobten gegenüber überzustrapazieren.

Als Harry seinen Paten im Wohnzimmer fand, vor sich hin schmollend und grübelnd, wusste er sofort dass dieser irgendwas angestellt hatte. Wieder einmal.

„Was hast du dieses Mal gemacht? Und bitte, sag mir nicht du hast es geschafft deinen eigenen Hochzeitstag zu ruinieren."

Sirius schaute noch dunkler drein.

„Heilige Morgana, du verdammter Trottel." Schnaufte Harry. „Wer war es gewesen der gejammert und geweint hatte, dass er ihm nicht würdig sei, und jetzt da er endlich zugestimmt hat dich zu heiraten, machst du es kaputt. Was zur Hölle hast du gemacht?"

„Es sollte nur ein Scherz sein… die Zwillinge haben mich dazu überredet." Seufzte der Mann erbärmlich. „Ich verwandelte seinen Hochzeitsanzug in ein Hochzeitskleid. Und machte dann einen dummen Braut Witz."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Sirius sah wirklich schrecklich aus als er fragte, „Er will mich nicht mehr heiraten, oder? Ich bin ein zu groß gewordenes Kind, ich kann mir manchmal selbst nicht helfen. Ihn zu reizen ist meine liebste Beschäftigung, du weißt ja nicht wie er ist wenn er wütend auf mich ist."

„Ich kann nicht glauben dass du so etwas immer noch machst. Es hat dich Monate gekostet den Mut zu finden ihn zu fragen, und dann gehst du und verärgerst ihn. Du würdest es verdienen wenn er meint genug von dir zu haben," sagte Harry, und stand auf.

„ _Sirius Black, bring deinen schäbigen, flohbehafteten Arsch hier her, sofort."_ Schrillte Narzissas Stimme aus dem Salon, näherte sich mit jedem Schritt. Sirius duckte sich, die Black Schwestern waren verdammt grauenhaft. Harry lehnte sich nur zurück und lächelte.

Die Doppeltür sprang auf und die ehemalige Lady Malfoy stand dort wie eine Harpyie. Harry bemitleidete Sirius nun doch ein wenig. Nun, wirklich nu ein wenig, er verdiente es nach allem.

„Du bist ein toter Kötter, Sirius Black."

Sich noch weiter in seinen Stuhl verkriechend, sprach der Mann vorschnell, „Cissy, fang nicht damit an, bitte."

„Du gefühlloser Scheißkerl. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du es schaffen würdest eine ganze Hochzeit mit deiner taktlosen Dummheit zu ruinieren. Wenn es überhaupt noch eine Hochzeit ist von der man sprechen kann." Narzissa kreuzte ihre Arme und hob eine Augenbraue, erstach Sirius förmlich mit ihrem Blick. Dann reichte sie einen roten Gummiball entgegen und sagte mit einem gereizten Ausdruck. „Lucius wollte das ich dir sage, dass _‚Sag diesem Dummkopf er kann gerne eines seiner Spielzeuge heiraten, scheinbar gefallen sie ihm besser'_."

„Bei Merlins Liebe, es war doch nur ein Witz." Stöhnte der Hunde Animagus.

„Ich sehe den Humor in dieser Sache nicht." Meinte Narcissa mit Verachtung. „Man sagt dem Mann den man heiraten will nicht dass er ‚rauchig' in einem Kleid aussieht. Und ihn dann auch noch weiter zu Erniedrigen in dem man ihm sag er wäre die Braut. Bei Salazars Zauberstab, du hast einen Kopfkissenbezug in einen Strumpfhalter verwandelt."

Harry schnaubte.

„Wenn du irgendwo in deinem Kindlichen Herz nur einen Funken Reue empfindest, geh und zu ihm und bitte um Entschuldigung bevor er dir noch einen _Incendio_ auf den Hals jagt." Meinte die Hexe, drehte sich um und ging.

Sirius spielte mit dem Ball in seiner Hand und sagte, „Sag die Zeremonie noch nicht ab, Ich werde jetzt etwas sehr fruchtbares machen gehen."

Er musste für mindestens dreißig Minuten vor der Mahagoni Tür gestanden haben bevor er sich traute du klopfen. Als er es tat kam keine Antwort.

„Ich bin hier um mich zu entschuldigen," sagte Sirius. „Es ist ein bisschen schwer das durch eine Tür zu machen. Komm schon, Luce…lass mich dich wenigstens sehen wenn ich versuche zu deiner besseren Seite zu sprechen."

Die Tür wurde heftig aufgerissen und Sirus sah sich dem Gesicht seines Verlobten gegenüber, hoffentlich nicht ex-Verlobten. Sein charmantes Lächeln reichte nicht aus um Lucius kalte Gesichtszüge zu lockern. Aber er kam in das Schlafzimmer. Das Hochzeitskleid lag immer noch auf dem Bett.

„Du musst zugeben es ist ein hübsches Kleid."

Lucius war nicht an den dummen Kommentaren des Mannes interessiert. „Black, du hast weniger als drei Minuten um an meine besagte bessere Seite zu appellieren."

„Oh, wir sind wieder bei den Nachnamen," schnaubte Sirius, „Gut, _Malfoy._ Können wir nicht diskutieren? Wir können uns in Ruhe hinsetzten wenn du magst, nur bitte schick mich nicht weg ohne meine innige Entschuldigung angehört zu haben."

Der Blonde schaute unsicher, nickte aber.

„Okay, also… als erstes, es tut mir leid so ein Arsch zu sein. Ich habe verstanden wie dumm ich war solch eine unreife Sache abzuziehen," begann Sirius, sah unbehaglich drein als er dort in der Tür stand. „Ich hätte nicht sagen sollen dass du hübsch in einem Kleid aussiehst und ich entschuldige mich dafür, obwohl ich immer noch finde dass es dir klasse stand."

Der Blonde hob eine Augenbraue und hob den Haufen aus Satin und Spitze hoch. Er schmiss es zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann welcher es verwirrt auffing. „Zieh es an."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich folgen kann. Du willst das ich was tue?"

„Ich will dass du das Kleid anziehst." Wiederholte sich Lucius. Amüsierte über den geschockten Ausdruck, fügte er hinzu, „Du sagtest doch ich sähe klasse darin aus. Wenn du willst dass ich dich heirate, musst du es anziehen."

Sehend das Lucius es komplett ernst meinte, sah der dunkelhaarige Mann zwar sauer aus, begann jedoch sich auszuziehen. Er gab dem Blonden einen stechenden Blick. „Fein, ich mach es. Aber ich beschreite nicht den Altar damit."

„Du wirst wenn ich es so sage." Reizte Lucius.

Sirius Black in einem weißen Kleid, würde einer der besten Scherze in der gesamten Zauberwelt werden.

„Würde es helfen vor dir auf die Knie zu gehen und um Entschuldigung zu betteln?" jammerte Sirius erbärmlich als er sich seiner Robe entledigte und an seinem T-Shirt weiter nestelte.

„Zieh es an." Befahl der Blonde.

Mit einem knurren stieg Sirius aus seiner Hose und zog sich das Kleid über den Kopf. „Glücklich?"

„Begeistert." Sagte der Blonde tödlich.

„Ich bin ein Idiot, Nachricht verstanden." Seufzte der Mann. „Du willst mich doch nicht wirklich so heiraten? Denk doch nur mal an die Hochzeitsfotos."

Lucius setze sich zurück aufs Bett und begann. „Das Kleid bleibt für eine Stunde an."

„Ich werde dir niemals wieder einen Streich spielen. Ich schwöre es." Seufzte der Hundeanimagus. „Heißt das du vergibst mir?"

„Ich ziehe es in Erwägung."

Die Erinnerung an einen herum stolpernden Sirius in einem weißen Hochzeitskleid wird sich wohl für immer in Harrys Geist eingebrannt haben und in sein Dekarium, für den Fall, dass sie jemand sehen möchte.

Als die besagte Stunde vorbei war, verbannte Sirius das Kleid in die tiefste Ecke der Hölle. Aber seine Erniedrigung bedeutete gleichfalls dass die Hochzeit weiterhin stattfinden würde, auch wenn Lucius immer noch ein wenig neben der Spur war.

Als Sirius dann einen auffallenden Ring am Finger trug, konnte er gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln. Harry freute sich für ihn. Exakt drei Stunden nach der Zeremonie, schaffte es Sirius wieder einmal Lucius mit seiner kindlichen Art zu ärgern. Sirius winseln zusehen war recht amüsant, wenn nicht sogar lustig.

Tom zog Harry derweilen an seine Brust und gab ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken. Er lachte, „Dein Pate ist wirklich anders. Ich vertraue auf Lucius, dass er ihn ein wenig auf die richtige Bann bringt."

„Du machst Witze, richtig?"

„Denke nur sehr optimistisch."

Harry schnaubte und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Schulter seines Mannes. Das Leben war schön.

 **6\. Verdeckter Hinterhalt oder** _ **Wie das Licht verlor**_

In der Abwesenheit des Lichtes, herrschte nun Dunkelheit. Was dem dunklen Lord auch sehr gut passte. Aber da waren Wolken am Horizont, der sich bildende Wiederstand oder die Licht Rebellion wie sie sich selber nannten. Auch wenn der Orden des Phönix nicht mehr war und alle Führenden Köpfe der weißen Seite, im Krieg gegen Lord Voldemort tot oder gefangen wurden, waren da doch einige wenige, welche sich gegen die dunkle Seite wehrten. Menschen mit denen Harry einst zur Schule ging, Gleichaltrige und alte Lehrer die der Strafverfolgung entgangen waren.

Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones…

Die Liste ging weiter und besaß viele Namen die Harry kannte oder davor schon gehört hatte. Im Moment waren sie nur Nerv tötend, aber Harry fürchtete dass mit einem guten Leiter und genug Motivation, diese kleine Gruppe von Rebellen eine Bedrohung werden könnte. Dass passte Harry ganz und gar nicht. Besonders da ihr Hochzeitstag näher rückte. Sechs Jahre Ehe hatten ihrer Lust und ihr Verlangen zueinander nicht geschmälert. Harry plante eine große Feier und wollte sie ganz sicher nicht von dummen Gryffindors mit irgendwelchen Unsinnigkeiten ruinieren lassen.

Mit einem Buch in seinem Schoß, streichelte Harry über seinen nun schon recht dicken Bauch und schob sich neben bei ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund. Das Buch langweilte ihn und die Schachtel mit den Süßigkeiten war leer, aber er wollte auch nicht aufstehen oder Dobby rufen. Er fühlte sich wie eine im Sand steckengebliebene Robbe.

Das leise tapsen kleiner Füße ließ Harry aufschauen, als er den Besitzer dieser kleinen Füße sah musste er lächeln. Auf wackligen Beinen schaukelnd, rannte ein kleines Mädchen mit einem Engelsgleichen Gesicht zu Harry und fing an zu brabbeln, „Hawwy, Hawwy, Hawwy."

Der junge Zauberer lächelte zu dem kleinen Mädchen welches seine Beine umarmte und ihn mit ihren großen blau-grauen Augen ansah. „Hallo, Äffchen. Bist du wieder weg gerannt ohne auf Daddy zu warten?"

Das Mädchen schenkte ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln und ein energetisches Nicken.

Als Sirius den Raum betrat war er außer Atem. Er pustete raus, „Sera, gib deinem alten Herrn ne Pause."

„Wird sie etwa zu schnell für dich?" fragte Harry, hob dabei das Mädchen hoch und platzierte es auf seinen Schoß.

„Sie ist ein hinterhältiger Slytherin. Ich weiß nicht wie ich mit zwei Schlangen überleben soll." Stöhnte Sirius und warf sich in den Sesel gegenüber von Harry. „Wie auch immer, genug von mir. Wie gefällt dir die Mutterschaft?"

Harry schnarrte. „Ich bin noch keine ‚Mutter', nur ein wandelnder Brutkasten. Der kleine Mist Kerl tritt mir dauernd gegen die Rippen, es ist nervig. Und Tom hat seine neue ‚kein bumsen' Regel, weil er Angst hat, das Baby zu schädigen. Der Heiler sagte es wäre nicht gut zu kopulieren wenn ich den Erben des dunklen Lords in mir trage, anscheinend ist es respektlos. Und natürlich stimmte Tom zu, nicht weil er denkt das wir etwas falsches tun, aber er ist zu Tode verängstigt uns zu verletzen."

„Könnte das Heiler Hollisworth gewesen sein? Alt und stottert wenn er nervös ist?"

„Er ist nicht alt, er ist ein verficktes Relikt." Lachte Harry.

Sirius grummelte. „Sprache, Bambi. Immer wenn sie neue Wörter lernt, bekomme ich einen Stech-Spruch aufgehalst. Ich werde zu den Hauselfen geschickt wenn sie das f-Word lernt."

Harry verzog das Gesicht, „Sorry. Jedenfalls, Tom beschaffte mir einen neuen Heiler nachdem ich ihm seine Robe quietsch blau gefärbt hatte zusammen mit herumrennenden, gelben Katzen darauf."

Der ältere Zauberer lächelte. „Hollisfart ist wahrscheinlich der älteste Heiler für Todesser. Er konnte Lucius nicht einmal mit seiner Brille erkennen, dachte er wäre eine Frau. Wir sahen ihn nie wieder, nicht nachdem er meinen Schatz ‚Mrs. Black' genannt hatte. Für mich war es wirklich urkomisch."

„Musstest du die Nacht auf dem Flur verbringen?" erkundigte sich Harry mit einem kichern.

„Zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung, nein musste ich nicht."

Das kleine Mädchen war rüber auf Sirius' Schoß geklettert und zog an seinen wilden Haaren. Ihr Ausdruck war hoffnungsvoll. Sirius glättete ihre dunklen Locken und fragte, „Was willst du, Welpe?"

„Tatze." Zwitscherte das Mädchen.

„Vielleicht später, okay? Und, besser sagst du es nicht deiner Mutter." Der Hunde Animagus lächelte.

Harry hatte niemals erwartet dass Sirius mal Vater werden würde, größtenteils deswegen da er nie wie ein Zauberer schien der ein Kind großziehen könnte. Aber die Jahre haben in begradigt und er ist ein toller Vater zu seinem kleinen Mädchen, seine Hochzeit zu Lucius hatte die alten Narben von Askaban heilen lassen und die Stabilität einer Familie hatte ihm die Möglichkeit des Erwachsenwerdens geboten. Aber das hieß noch lange nicht dass Sirius Black kein Rumtreiber mehr war oder dass er nicht genau so kindisch war wie zuvor schon.

Harry war drauf und dran etwas zu sagen als ein gehetzt aussehender Rabastan in den Raum kam, über sein Gesicht zogen sich kleine Schnitte und er atmete hektisch. Dies beides ließen die beiden Zauberer alarmiert, „Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry.

„Das Ministerium wurde angegriffen. Die Lichtrebellen, vierzig von ihnen… Wir waren komplett unvorbereitet."

Harry erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, jedenfalls so gut er konnte mit einer riesigen Kugel von Bauch. Seine Augen schienen, durchzogen mit dunklen Funken. „Sag mir genau was passiert ist."

Rabastan stützte sich gegen die Tür und gab ein hektisches nicken von sich. „Es muss einen Spion gegeben haben. Er half den Rebellen rein und eine Gruppe von vierzig, oder mehr, Zauberern und Hexen erschien, sie begannen wild mit Flüchen um sich zu schießen, trafen dabei einige Ministeriums Arbeiter. Es war ein Massaker, kleiner Lord. Sie hatten bereits die Hälfte der Auroren besiegt als wir eintrafen. Wir versuchten zu kämpfen, aber das waren nicht einfach nur Rebellen des Lichts, da waren ebenso wilde Tiere. Sie hatten Werwölfe mit sich, zuletzt schafften er sechs von ihnen in die unteren Level."

„Wen haben wir verloren?" fragte Harry mit einem harten Ton in der Stimme.

Der Todesser sagte, „Dolohov, Yaxley, Rockwood und Aurora Grant sind tot. Aber St Mungo's ist gefühlt mit Ministeriums Mitarbeitern und Todessern. Bella nahm einen Schneide Fluch für Bill Weasley auf sich, aber sie wird's überleben."

„Was ist mit den Rebellen?" fragte Harry den Mann weiter.

„Diejenigen die wir fangen konnten wurden in die Gefängniszellen des Ministeriums gesteckt, andere sind vor Ort gestorben. Aber der Großteil der Hauptverantwortlichen konnte fliehen. Ich entschuldige mich dafür sie entkommen zu lassen aber diejenigen welche nicht ernsthaft verletzt waren entschieden sich dafür denen zu helfen die schlimm getroffen wurden."

„Du hast das Richtige getan, entschuldige dich nicht dafür das Leben deiner Freunde zu retten. Wo ist Tom?" Harry kam langsam runter als er fragte.

Rabastan sah zu Boden und sagte, „Es tut mir Leid, der dunkle Lord ist im St Mungos, er wurde während des Angriffs verletzt."

Nach einem Moment absoluter Stille, stand Harry auf und ging aus dem Raum. Nun, er watschelte eher aber keiner war darauf aus es ihm zu sagen. Bevor ihn einer aufhalten konnte hatte er sich seine Roben übergezogen und war fertig los zu gehen. Er zeigte ein leichtes glühen von dieser berüchtigten Stimmung die einen angst und bange werden ließ.

„Wo denkst du gehst du hin, Bambi?" fragte Sirus als er dem jüngeren Zauberer folgte.

„ich habe einen verletzten Ehemann zu töten." Knurrte Harry dem Animagus entgegen. „Während ich hier sitze, sticke und verfickte Schokolade in meinen Mund stopfe, lässt er sich einfach so töten."

„Gut, ich sehen deinen Punkt. Aber ich komme mit, da ist kein Weg dass ich dich alleine gehen lasse mit verrückten Rebellen die immer noch frei rumlaufen." Sagte Sirius und wendete sich an Rabastan. „Du kommst auch mit, du scheinst gleich umkippen zu müssen."

Harry fragte, „Was ist mit Seraphiné?"

Die kleine Hexe sah auf als sie ihren Namen hörte. Sirius gab ihr zu verstehen sich auf seine Schultern zu setzten und lächelte. „Wir sind alle bereit."

St Mungos war voll. Heiler rannten herum, und Medihexen pflegten jene mit kleinen Schnitten und Verbrennungen.

Als Harry Riddle erschien, bemerkten es die Leute. Da war keiner der nicht wusste wer der dunkelhaarige, grünäugige Zauberer war. Einige erinnerten sich sogar noch an Harry Potter, der Junge der einst als ihr Retter gefeiert wurde und nun die ‚bessere' Hälfte des dunklen Lords war.

Seine schwangere Form war auch nichts wirklich neues, Getuschel war schon seit langen unterwegs und es war kein Geheimnis.

Harry kümmerte sich nicht um die kuriosen Blicke oder die leichten Verbeugungen als er an machen vorbei lief. Er war nur sehr stark genervt von seinem herzallerliebsten Gatten. Draco war auch hier, er war kurzerhand aus seinen Ferien nachhause geflod als er von dem Angriff hörte. Der Blonde sah Harry ebenfalls doch kannte er den grünäugigen Zauberer gut genug um zu wissen dass er nicht in der Stimmung war mit ihm zu reden. Anstatt mit ihm zu reden nannte er ihm also nur den Raum wo er den dunklen Lord finden würde.

Sirius, welcher immer in der Nähe geblieben war, verblieb bei Draco. Sein Kleinkind (^^) machte grabschende Bewegungen in Richtung ihres großen Bruders. „Dwaco."

Sogar Severus mit seiner grimmigen Ausstrahlung war anwesend, er hatte sich nicht geändert. Er begrüßte Sirius mit einem Knurren. „Kötter."

„Snivellius." Schoß der Animagus zurück, jedoch mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das Kleinkind hatte sich von Black's Schultern auf Draco's Arme bewegt. Sie mochte ihren Bruder sehr und klammerte sich an ihn wie ein Koala.

Der Blonde war ebenso verzückt von seiner kleinen Schwester und störte sich kein bisschen daran seinen Paten und seinen Stiefvater zu ignorieren um jedweden Streitigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Selbst nach all diesen Jahren, hegen die zwei immer noch einen Grol zueinander.

„So… Cissy hat dich also doch noch dazu gebracht sie zu heiraten. Ich weiß nicht was sie in dir sieht, außer sie steht auf fettige Kerle, dann würde dass alles perfekt Sinn ergeben."

Severus erwiderte finster. „Ich seh schon Lucius hat dir immer noch keine Leine oder einen Maulkorb umgemacht, was eine Schande ist. Er könnte dich in einen Park führen und dich an einen Baum binden, er würde uns damit allen eine Freude machen."

Anstatt darauf zu reagieren, erinnerte sich Sirius an seine neugefundene Reife und wendete sich an Draco. „Wie geht's Luna?"

„Übelkeitserregt, aber sonst ihr übliches heiteres selbst. Sie arbeitet mit Longbottom und Astoria Greengrass an ihrem Treibhausprojekt. Ich versuchte ihr zu sagen es leicht anzugehen und sie meinte nur ich sollte nicht auf Narger hören. Solange sie sich nicht überarbeitet, sehe ich also keine Bewandtnis sie erneut daran zu erinnern. Niemals wieder."

„Nun, sie ist dabei die nächste Generation von stattlichen Malfoy Jungen heranzuziehen." Witzelte Sirius und schob eine wilde Strähne zurück hinter Sera's Ohr. „Und wenigstens hat dann dieser kleine Dämon hier jemanden zu spielen."

Severus kommentierte. „Ich dachte einen Hund zu haben ist der Traum jedes Kindes."

Sirius wollte mit etwas ebenso beleidigendem gleichziehen, aber er tat es nicht da seine Tochter auf die Idee kam nach ihm zu greifen und Draco Probleme damit bekam das quengelnde Kind zuhalten. Alles über Severus Snape vergessend, schnappte sich der Mann seine extrem flinke Tochter und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem kleinen Bereich im Gang der als Wartebereich diente. Das Mädchen hörte auf sich zu bewegen als Sirius seinen Zauberstab hervorzog und ihn auf einen nahgelegenen Stuhl richtete, welchen er auch sogleich in Bauklötze verwandelte. Ohne Zwang ließ er sich auf dem Boden neben dem Mädchen nieder und half ihr dabei einen Turm zu bauen.

Draco lächelte aber sagte nichts dazu. Severus schnarrte nur. Auch wenn er Sirius Black nicht leiden konnte, akzeptierte er ihn doch um seines Freundes Willen. Und weil Narzissa ihren Cousin doch ganz lustig fand mit seiner kindlichen Art.

Tom zusehen, bewegungslos und kränklich weiß im Gesicht, ließ Harry's Ärger in Luft auflösen. Er wusste nicht was Tom fehlte, er hatte sich auch nicht darum bemüht einen Heiler zu fragen, welche alle geflohen waren als er den Raum mit einer tödlichen Aura betreten hatte.

Dankvollerweise für ihn, wurde Tom gerade wach und schielte unter seinen Wimpern zu Harry hinüber. Sich selbst auf das Bett setzend stöhnte Harry vor Erleichterung endlich wieder zu sitzen.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein." krächzte der dunkle Lord.

„Du ebenso wenig." Schoß Harry zurück. „Du hättest nicht einmal im Ministerium sein sollen und dich verletzten lassen. Du weißt schon dass wenn du vor mir stirbst ich einen Weg finden werde dich wieder zu beleben. Nur um dich dann selbst dafür zu töten so ein Idiot zu sein."

Tom brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

„Anstatt, gemütlich in einem Bett herum zu dösen, sitze ich nun hier. Erklär mir doch bitte warum?"

„Der Angriff war eine Überraschung," sagte der dunkle Lord, „Ich war gerade angekommen als es begann. Warum bist du so überrascht, mein Liebling? Du weißt doch, dass ich der Minister bin, sowohl als auch der regierende dunkle Lord. Ich wollte nur ein paar Dokumente retten, deswegen war ich dort."

Harry seufzte. „Na gut, Ich verstehe. Aber das erklärt nicht warum du dann hier bist?"

„Während ich mich mit einem der Rebellen duellierte, habe ich meine Deckung vernachlässigt und ein Arschloch konnte mir von hinten in den Rücken schießen. Ich sterbe nicht davon, davon bin ich noch weit entfernt, aber der Fluck knockte mich für ein paar Stunden aus und ich kam übel mit meinem Kopf auf."

„Weißt du eigentlich wie verärgert ich war als Rabastan mir erzählte du wärst verletzt? Hast du irgendeine Ahnung wie verärgert ich jetzt noch bin?"

Harry's Hand in seine nehmend, streichelte Tom sanft mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. „Vergib mir, dass ich dich verärgert habe."

„Ich ziehe es in Erwägung wenn du mir versprichst mir nie wieder Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe nicht geplant das Baby alleine großzuziehen." Sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Er wird seinen Vater brauchen."

„Vielleicht findest du ja jemanden der mich ein wenig entlastet, wenn wir nun weiter mit den Licht Rebellen zu tun haben." Meinte Tom zu seinem jüngeren Mann.

Harry's Augen schimmerten mit dunkler Vorfreude.

 **7\. Das System wird fallen oder** _ **Wie Harry seine Gelassenheit verlor**_

Bevor Tom und Harry das Spinnennest, auch bekannt als die Rebellen, hatten auslöschen können, hatte der Gate des dunklen Lords eine Geburt hinter sich zu bringen.

Harry weigerte sich vehement das Haus zu verlassen, weswegen die Heiler zu ihm kommen mussten. Tom war ein nervöses Wrack, schrie jeden an der seinen Weg kreuzte und kommandierte seine Todesser herum als wären sie widerspenstige Kinder. In Wahrheit, schrie er nur jeden an, weil er viel zu verängstigt war um irgendwas anderes zu tun.

Zuerst hatte der grünäugige Teen geflucht, geschrien, gebrüllt, bedroht und sogar den Heilern, seinem Ehemann, den Hauselfen und einfach jeden anderen auch, irgendwelche Obszönitäten an den Kopf geworfen. Das war die Zeit als die Schmerzen angefangen haben, wo das Kind anfing sich bemerkbar zu machen, es wollte raus.

Als die Tritte gegen Tom's Männlichkeit stoppten und durch ein wimmern ersetzt wurden, war der dunkle Lord plötzlich die bedürftigere Person im Raum. Letztendlich bedrohte Harry Tom auch nicht mehr damit seinen Schwanz mit einer rostigen Schere abzuschneiden.

Am Ende entschied sich Harry dazu Tom einfach zu verfluchen. Zugegeben es war ein milder Stich Fluch und Tom hatte es verdient. Jedenfalls Harrys Meinung nach.

Das Baby war ein rosafarbener und faltiger Junge. Mit einem Schopf weichem, dunklen Baby Haar und Tom's Nase. Wieder war es Harry der dachte es hätte Tom's Nase und wer war schon der dunkle Lord dagegen zu argumentieren. Sirius war der Meinung dass alle Babys gleich aussahen, während Narzissa der Überzeugung war, dass das Baby Harry nochmal sei.

Severus war der letzte gewesen der das Baby gehalten hat, der süße Säugling machte dem stoischen Tränke Meister Angst, aber er hatte nicht vor das laut auszusprechen. Sirius, wie immer, konnte sich nicht helfen und diskutierte mit seiner Cousine darüber, ob sie nicht auch beginnen sollte mit Snape Babys zu bekommen.

Nach einer Weile waren dann alle gegangen. Die Eltern ded neugeborenen Riddles waren total vernarrt in ihr Baby, aber Harry war sich immer noch unsicher wegen einigen Sachen. Tom's begrenztes Vermögen zu lieben zum Beispiel. Ihn bisher aber dabei zu beobachten wie er so vorsichtig mit dem Baby umging, es nah an sich gedrückt aus Angst es zu verlieren, ließ Harry aber wissen das alles Okay war und er sich keine Sorgen um seine Familie machen musste.

Mit einem, nach einer guten Mahlzeit zufrieden gestellten, schlafenden Baby, konnte sich Harry endlich den Papieren bezüglich der Rebellen auf seinem Tisch widmen. Dort waren Daten von jedem einzelnen Mitglied; Name, Geburtsdatum und jedem bekannten Versteck. Harry wusste, dass in diesen Daten etwas versteckt war, etwas mit dem er sie besiegen konnte.

Harry lag nichts daran sie gefangen zu nehmen und wegzusperren, er wollte sie töten. Alle von ihnen. Seine Familie würde nicht eher in Sicherheit sein bevor das Licht nicht endgültig besiegt und ausgelöscht ist. Es würde sich irgendwann ein neuer Aufstand formen, aber Harry hoffte, dass er ein relativ friedliches Leben bis dahin führen konnte. Währenddessen schlief die Zukunft der Dunkelheit mit einem Teddy im Arm.

Nach ein oder zwei Stunden wo er den Papierkram durch gesehen hatte, fand er etwas das vielleicht nützlich sein könnte. Albus Dumbledore hatte einen Bruder, Harry wusste das, aber er wusste noch etwas anderes. Sie hatten schon gegen einen Dumbledore gekämpft, aber Harry hatte nicht gedacht noch gegen einen anderen antreten zu müssen, welcher sich als neuer Leiter des Lichts herausgestellt hatte.

„Ihr Dumbledores seid wie Unkraut, es ist fast unmöglich euch loszuwerden."

Aber Harry ahnte nicht wie nah die Bedrohung war.

Das Anwesen des dunklen Lords war das am besten gesicherte Anwesen in der Geschichte, der gut gesicherten Anwesen. Nicht einmal das Malfoy Anwesen war so gut gesichert wie das von Tom.

Solange die Schilde oben waren glich das Gebäude einer Festung, jedoch gab es einen schwachen Punkt. Es war nicht gegen Verräter gesichert. Tom ist in der Zeit mit Harry und seinem Sohn weicher geworden, Verräter ausfindig zu machen war keine Priorität mehr. Fast Alle Beziehungen zum Thema Todesser oder Bedrohungen und dem restlichen dunklen Lord Business wurden zurück gestellt. Aber so wie Tom seine Pflichten als dunkler Lord vernachlässigte um mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen zu können, desto besser gedieh der Verrat in seinen Reihen.

Sie hatten die Lichtseite, in ihrer Absicht die dunkle Seite zu stürzen, unterschätzt. Es war ein Spion unter ihnen, eine Rate in ihrem sicher geschützten Nest, ein Spion der die Rebellen in das Zuhause des dunklen Lords lassen wird. Freigellasen in Harrys sicheren Himmel wie Schaben. Es war fast schon lustig wie die Rollen nun verteilt waren, das Licht trug Masken und ihr Kampf hatte keine Moral mehr übrig.

Dobby war der letzte Elf der übrig war um das Zuhause seines Meisters zu schützen. Die anderen waren schnell mit einem grünen Licht verstummt. Aber Dobby war von robuster Sorte und er hatte nur eine Aufgabe; Meister Harrys Kind zu beschützen. Ohne es zu hinterfragen, nahm sich Dobby den Säugling und disapparierte. Er wusste einfach, dass er das richtige tat, er hatte das kleine Ding zu beschützen.

Harrys einzige Absicht war es zu seinem Baby zu gelangen, weshalb er bildlich gesehen sich durch diejenigen die ihm im Wege standen hindurch schnitt, der grünäugige Zauberer fühlte sich wahrscheinlich so, wie eine Mutter, die ein grün leuchtender Zauberstab von ihrem Kind fernhielt. Früh genug begann dann die Hölle auf Erden auszubrechen. Harry Riddle entdeckte einen leeren Raum mit einer leeren Krippe.

Niemals zuvor hatte Jemand Harry so rasend gesehen. Wütend wie ein Dämon höchst selbst. Als er dann Aberforth Dumbledore sah, den Kopf der Rebellion, schleuderte er ihn in die nächste Wand. Aber das war erst der Anfang. Harry war überraschend stark mit seiner zierlichen Figur und packte den bärtigen Mann an seiner Kehle.

Das Fauchen war beinahe unmenschlich. „Ihr kommt in mein Haus, ungeladen und sag dann nicht einmal ‚hallo'? Du erbärmlicher alte Narr, dieselbe Dummheit die deinen Bruder umbrachte wird nun auch dich töten."

Aberforth wollte sprechen aber Harrys Griff war zu stark und schnitt fast alle Luftzufuhr ab. Aber Harry war noch nicht fertig, also lockerte er seinen Griff soweit, dass ein wenig Luft die Lungen des alten Mannes erreichten. Aus den Winkeln seiner Augen sah Harry Rabastan und seinen Bruder gegen maskierte Rebellen kämpfen, Bellatrix war mittendrin jemanden auszuweiden und Severus tat alles in seiner Machstehende um Harrys Rücken zu schützen während er mit dem Dumbledore beschäftigt war. Tom war Geschäftlich außer Landes, aber deswegen griffen die Rebellen auch genau heute an.

Sich wieder zurück zu Aberforth wendend, fragte Harry, „Warum seid ihr hier?"

Mit einer dunkelroten Färbung im Gesicht röchelte der Mann, „Um Voldemorts Pest zu stoppen. Die Streitkräfte des Lichts werden siegen."

„Ich glaube Wahnsinn ist bei euch ein Familien Merkmal. Kein Wunder dass du im Wahn bist. Wie wäre es wenn ich dich jetzt töte und deinen Kameraden vom Licht zeige wie leicht ihr besiegt werden könnt."

„Voldemort hat dich unter einem Zauber, er kontrolliert dich." Versuchte der Mann.

Er bekam dafür nur ein dunkles Lachen, „Ist es das woran du glaubst, dass ich ihn geheiratet habe weil er mich unter einer Art von Gedankenkontrolle hat? Nun, erlaube mir es dir einfach zu erklären. Ich liebe meinen Ehemann. Meine Entscheidung das Licht leiden zu lassen, kam von dem was dein armseliger Bruder mir angetan hat. Für das ‚Größere Wohl', läuten da irgendwelche Glocken? Er wollte eine Waffe aber er hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen, da er zwar eine Waffe erschuf, nur leider für die falsche Seite. Dein Bruder und seine gedankenlosen Schachfiguren starben weil ich wollte, dass sie sterben, sie zahlten für ihre Ignoranz und ihrer falschen Loyalität. Du wirst deinem Bruder folgen weil du nicht schlau genug warst deinen Kopf unten zu halten und deine Freunde werden sterben weil die dumm genug waren dir zu folgen. Jetzt, bevor ich dich zum Schweigen bringe, will ich dass du mir sagst wo mein Sohn ist?"

Angst trübte Abes Augen, aber er hatte genug Arroganz um zu sagen, „Dieses Kind wurde aus allem Bösen geboren. Wenn du hier bist und mich das fragst, dann will ich dir sagen das er nicht länger leidet."

Harry stand schon am Rande des schwarzen Lochs und nun machte Aberforth auch noch den Fehler ihn hinein zu schupsen. Magie explodierte förmlich um sie, das Glas in den Fenstern zerbrach und bedeckte den Boden. Gemälde an den Wänden fingen Feuer, dort waren Risse im Marmorboden. Ein anderer Dumbledore war tot, sein lebloser Körper am Boden liegend. Harry hatte ihn nicht nur zum Schweigen gebracht, er hatte ihn mit bloßen Händen in der Luft zerrissen.

Dean Thomas war der nächste der starb, weil er den Fehler machte und Harry mit ‚Kumpel' gerufen hatte. Einer nach den anderen, die Rebellen starben, einige zusammen als Harry Riddle seine Magie auf sie losließ. Am Ende war der Boden rot vor Blut, die Wände waren entweder verbrannt oder ebenso rot vor Blut wie der Boden und Severus hatte Angst dass Harry nun wirklich seine geistige Gesundheit verloren haben könnte. Als alles vorbei war, stießen Rab und Rod Severus dazu an zu Harry zu gehen, welcher einfach nur in der Mitte des Blutbads stand. Als Severus ihn erreicht hatte, akzeptierte Harry die einfache Umarmung. Auf die Glasscherben am Boden achtgebend, zog der Tränke Meister Harry von dem Gemetzel fort.

„Alex ist weck, sie nahmen ihn…"

Ein weibliches Luftschnappen zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf den Gang und er sah Narzissas, dicht gefolgt von Sirius, welcher an Harrys Seite rannte. Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und erlaubte dem Hund näher an seinen Patensahn zu gelangen. Das Blutbad um sie herum vollkommend ignorierend, sagte Sirius, „Bambi, sprich mit mir."

„Er ist weg, Sirius." Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in der Brust des Mannes und schniefte ein wenig.

Sofort wissend worüber der junge Mann sprach, zog er Harry von sich weg und sah ihm ins Gesicht, als würde er einem kleinen Kind etwas erklären wollen. „Nein, er ist nicht weck. Hör mir zu, Welpe. Er ist sicher, Alex ist bei Lucius. Dobby ist aus dem nichts aufgetaucht und trug ihn bei sich, er ist sicher."

„Was?" Harry war zu Recht verwirrt und wollte einfach nicht daran glauben.

„Dobby, dieses kleine, großäugige Ding, nahm Alex von hier. Er sagte es wären Fremde im Anwesen, welche die anderen Elfen getötet hatten als sie das Haus beschützten. Er nahm Alex mit sich um brachte ihn zum Malfoy Anwesen, er dachte er tut das richtige als er das Baby mit sich nahm."

Harrys Augen wurden wässrig. „Ich muss zu ihm, Sirius."

Sirius sah Harry nur noch aus dem Raum verschwinden. Er besah sich kurz das Chaos bevor er seinem Patensohn folgte. Rabastan und Bella waren schon dabei sie Verwüstung die Harry angerichtet hatte zu beseitigen.

Harry fiel fast schon aus dem Kamin, war jedoch noch nie elegant geflood. Als er innigen Kontakt mit dem Boden machte, stöhnte er nur. Aber nichts war jetzt wichtiger als sein Sohn.

Er rannte von Raum zu Raum bis er endlich den Richtigen gefunden hatte, das Gästezimmer welches für Seraphiné und andere Kinder der Familie Malfoy, zum spielen um modelliert worden war. Seine Hände zitterten als er seinen Kleinen sah, das kleine, grade mal drei Monate alte Baby, schlief in Lunas Armen. Die Hexe gurte das Baby grade zu an, lächelte als der Junge nach ihren hell gelben Ohrringen griff. Seraphiné spielte am Boden, umrundet von Spielzeug und ihren geliebten Bauklötzen. Sie war die erste die Harry bemerkte, quickte ‚Hawwy' in ihrer brabbeligen Stimme.

Mit seinem Sohn im Arm, konnte Harry schließlich runter kommen. Luna verstand und nahm das kleine Mädchen an der Hand, nahm das Kleinkind mit sich. Sie traf Sirius an der Tür und sagte, „Alles ist jetzt in Ordnung."

Sie ließen Harry alleine, Fragen konnten warten. Sirius ging mit Seraphiné hinunter, das Mädchen wurde müde und ein schrulliges Kind war niemals eine gute Sache.

Lucius erwartete sie beide schon im Schlafzimmer von Seraphiné. Da das Malfoy Anwesen so groß war, ist es nicht verwunderlich das die Kleine unterwegs in Sirius Armen eingeschlafen war.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens, seufzte Sirius und meinte, „Du hättest es sehen sollen Luc. Nach dem was Bellatrix sagte, hat mein Patensohn in seiner Wut alle getötet. Durch pure reine Magie. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er nicht das ganze Anwesen nieder gebrannt hat."

„Wie geht es ihm jetzt?"

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer zuckte mit den Schultern, „Er ist bei seinem Sohn, Ich würde sagen es geht ihm besser als zuvor."

Lucius nahm das kleine Mädchen vorsichtig aus Sirius Armen und legte es sanft in ihr Bettchen. Mit einem kurzen Zauber verwandelten sich ihre Sachen in einen Pyjama. Jeder sagte immer dass das kleine Kind nach Sirius kommen würde, mit ihren dunklen Locken und grau-blauen Augen, aber sie hatte auch einen kleinen Teil Malfoy in ihrem Aussehen. Plus, sie war Lucius nach einmal was Einstellung betraf.

„Wir machten das." Sagte Sirius als er neben den Blonden trat, seine Augen sanft auf das schlafende Kind gerichtet. „Wir sollten mehr machen."

Lucius schnaubte, aber es war ein elegantes Malfoy Schnaupen. Aber Sirius blieb still und sein Ausdruck war, nun, man konnte sagen, hoffnungsvoll. Lucius sagte trocken. „bist du dir sicher?"

Grinsend, antwortete der Animagus, „Ja, bin ich."

„Muss ich dich daran erinnern dass wir nicht einmal das hier geplant hatten." Meinte Lucius.

Aber hier ist sie nun, und ich weiß dass du sie um nicht in der Welt tauschen würdest. Du weiß sie wird nach einem Geschwisterchen fragen wenn sie älter ist, oder wir eines verlangen, sie kommt ja da nach dir. Wir sind noch jung, betrachte man die Lebenserwartung von Reinblütern und wir werden niemals zu wenig Galleonen haben, auch mit einem Kind mehr welches uns aussaugt. Was ich damit sagen will, wir sollten darüber nachdenken. Außer du willst wirklich kein weiteres." Sagte Sirius.

Mit einem seufzen, gab der Blonde zu. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Aber ich werde keine Versprechungen machen die ich vielleicht nicht halten werde können."

Innerlich grinsend, gab Sirius ein nicken von sich. „Was immer du willst, Luce."

An dem Morgen darauf erfuhr Tom von der Attacke. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunden war der dunkle Lord zurück auf britischem Boden und wütend wie ein Hornschwanz. Aufgrund des Sicherheits Problems hatte Harry entschlossen im Anwesen mit Sirius und Lucius zu bleiben. Auch wenn die Schutzschilde um das Malfoy Anwesen ein wenig schwächer waren als die des dunklen Lords, war es sicherer als an jedem anderen Platz den Harry kannte. Der Verräter in ihrer Mitte hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt die Schilde um das Malfoy Anwesen herum zu durchdringen, Lucius hatte nicht die Angewohnheit Todesser zu sich einzuladen, so war der Verräter auch nie ins Malfoy Anwesen hinein gekommen. Bei Tom dagegen kommen und gehen die Todesser jeden Tag ein und aus. Eine Schwachstelle in der ansonsten undurchdringlichen Rüstung.

Harry spielte gerade mit den Kindern als Tom ankam. Der kleine Alexander saß auf Harrys Knien und wurde mit beiden Armen oben gehalten, wären Seraphiné durch ein Buch mit magischen Tieren blätterte, welche sich bewegten.

Sirius, oder besser gesagt Tatze, trottete in den Raum, seine Zunge hing heraus als er zu der Seite des Mädchens ging und sie an stupste. Das Gesicht des Mädchens erhellte sich und sie quiekte vor Freude, „Paddy."

Harry lachte als der Hund mit dem Schwanz wackelte und mit seiner Nase auf einem Gummiball herum drückte. Dann sah er Tom im Türrahmen stehen. Sich aufstellend achtete Harry darauf den Kleinen vorsichtig auf dem Boden abzusetzen und lief umgehend zu seinem Ehemann. Toms Hände fanden den Weg zu seiner Wange und berührten sie federleicht. Dieser wusste dass er einige Fehler begangen hatte als er seine Pflichten als dunkler Lord vernachlässigt hatte.

„Ich war nicht hier gewesen um dich zu beschützen."

„Du kannst nicht immer hier sein und uns beschützen, Tom." Sagte Harry genau so ernst wie Tom es tat. „Was passiert ist war nicht deine Schuld, genauso wenig war es die Schuld von irgendwem sonst."

„Severus sagte mir du hättest eine Menge Schaden gemacht. Ich glaube seine genauen Worte waren ‚schlachtete den Großteil von ihnen ab'." Brummte der dunkle Lord mit Anerkennung.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau. Als ich sah das Alex weck war, sah ich einfach schwarz."

„Du tatest was jeder Elternteil in deiner Situation getan hätte. Du reagiertest. Ich bemitleide sie nicht, Tod war die einzige Möglichkeit in diesem Fall."

„Sie hatten es nicht verdient zu sterben, aber sie waren nicht des Lebens würdig das sie hatten. Tod heilte sie von dem Wahnsinn mit dem sie von Albus Dumbledore infiziert worden waren."

 **oder** _ **Wie alles schließlich endet**_

Harry Riddle konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er das letze Mal den Hogwarts Express gesehen hatte, aber nun vor ihm zu stehen erfüllte ihn auf eine eigenartige Weise mit Nostalgie.

Er sah eine Gruppe rothaariger und für einen kurzen Moment war er in der Vergangenheit. Bill heiratete Fleur Delacour, die Hexe hatte nicht gegen Bills Loyalität zum dunklen Lord gehabt und zusammen hatten sie zwei Kinder mit dem dritten auf dem Weg. George hatte Daphne Greengrass geheiratet, die beiden haben einen Sohn der genau dem Schema eines Weaslys entsprach. Fred hatte nicht geheiratet, war aber bei weitem kein Mönch, bevorzugte jedoch seine Freiheit und den Glauben daran dass Kinder vernünftigere Eltern haben sollten als ihn. Und Georges Kind reichte alle male.

Neville hatte eine neue Freundin, die vorherige hatte nicht gepasst, ganz einfach deswegen weil sie nur auf das Longbotten Vermögen aus war. Seine neue Freundin ist eine frühere Huffelpuff.

Draco wurde der neue Lord Malfoy, er hatte genug Übung um einer zu sein und nicht fehlzuschlagen. Scorpius Malfoy ähnelte dem jungen Draco, hatte aber Luna's Sanftheit und ein wenig ihrer Wehmut. Lorcan und Lysander Malfoy wurden vier Jahre nach ihrem älteren Bruder geboren, und erinnerten Draco an die Worte seines Stiefvaters stramme Malfoy Jungen zu machen. Der Blonde freute sich dennoch ein Mädchen zu haben.

Narcissa bekam ihre Traumhochzeit und zehn Jahre später war sie immer noch glücklich. Severus hatte den Beruf als Lehrer an den Nagel gehangen und eröffnete sein eigenes Labor wo er nun nach Herzenslust brauen konnte. Sie hatten zusammen keine Kinder, das störte sie aber beide nicht, da genug Kinder da waren die Narcissa verwöhnen konnte.

Sirius schaffte es auch irgendwann einen Job zu bekommen, und auch wenn es nicht der anspruchsvollste war reicht es doch aus den Animagus davon abzuhalten seiner besseren Hälfte Streiche zu spielen. Die Zwillinge hatten ihm die Arbeit als Shop Manager in der Winkelgasse überlassen und Sirius liebte es. Den lieben langen Tag nur Witze und Streiche. Brilliant.

Seraphiné Cecily Malfoy-Black hatte tatsächlich ein Geschwisterchen verlangt. Sie war ein generell sehr verlangendes Individuum, aber das kam daher dass sie so ein verwöhntes Brat war, es war wirklich schwer nein zu ihr zu sagen. Als Sera sechs wurde, bekam sie endlich das kleine Geschwisterchen nachdem sie gefragt hatte. Carice Margot Malfoy-Black wurde sehr von ihrer großen Schwester geliebt auch wenn Sera einen Bruder gewollt hatte. Die Ankunft eines weiteren Mädchens machte einen einzigartigen Rekord, etwas das die Malfoy Line nie gesehen hatte. Ausschließlich weibliche Malfoy geboren von einem Malfoy. Sirius meinte es wäre alles sein zu tun, da er ja selbst so ein außergewöhnliches Exemplar sei. Da viele Zauberer aus der Black Line Mädchen bekommen haben, war es auch nicht ganz so abwegig. Sirius hatte versucht ein stichhaltiges Argument zu finden dass dafür spricht ein drittes Kind zu machen und diese Theorie zu testen, aber Lucius drohte ihm nur mit Kastration.

Als die Lok laut pfiff, wurde Harry aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen. Er stand auf der Plattform, ein kleines Kind drückte sich eng an seine Seite. Kieran Arcturus Riddle war fünf Jahre nach seinem Bruder geboren. Harry schein das gleiche Glück mit Töchtern zu haben wie Draco.

Alexander Salazar Riddle war elf Jahre alt und nahm den Zug nach Hogwarts zum ersten mal. Mit ihm kam sein bester Freund Scorpius, welcher vier Monate jünger war. Sie machten alles zusammen und planten auch ins selbe Haus einsortiert zu werden. Auch wenn dass hieß den sprechenden Hut zu bestechen. Draco war zuversichtlich dass sie nach Slytherin kamen, Luna lächelte nur auf ihre eigene mysteriöse Weise, als würde sie etwas wissen was die anderen nicht wussten.

Seraphiné begann ihr zweites Jahr. Sirius war nicht überrascht gewesen als sie nach Slytherin kam, da gab es auch nichts Überraschendes. Sie sah aus wie eine Black aber ein wahrer Malfoy bei allem andren. Obwohl sie Scherze mag wie ihr Vater. Victoire Weasley war ihre beste Freundin, auch wenn das Mädchen eine Gryffindor und halb-Weasley ist.

Als die Kinder „auf Wiedersehen" riefen, fühle Harry einen bitter süßen Schmerz in seinem Herzen. Er hatte den Zug einst bestiegen wie sein Sohn, ihn hatte es auf einen unschönen Weg mit Verrat geführt. Rational gesehen wusste er, dass sein Sohn nicht das Selbe erleben würde wie er, aber es war doch bedauerlich dass er es nicht so genießen konnte wie sein Sohn es nun tun wird. Er winkte zu seinem Sohn, Scorpius, Sera und ihren Freunden. Als der Zug weggefahren war, bemerkte Harry die Enttäuschung in den Augen seines Sohns. Er fragte „Was ist los?"

„Warum kann ich nicht gehen?" fragte der Junge.

Harry ahnte dass der Junge seinen älteren Bruder begleiten wollte. Er sagte, „Du hast noch ein paar Geburtstage zu feiern bis dahin. Wenn du alt genug bist wirst du deinen Brief für Hogwarts erhalten, so wie Alex."

Der Junge nickte, aber das hieß noch lange nicht dass er aufhörte Trübsal zu schieben. Sirius kam zu ihnen hinüber und fragte mit einem Lächeln. „Du hast also auch Einen wie ich das sehe. Einen enttäuschten sechs jährigen."

„Als hättest du es erwartet." murmelte Harry. Wo hast du sie gelassen?"

„Cissy schnappte sie sich schnell als sie Carice sah. Man sollte meinen bei diesem Baby-Fieber würden sie ein paar eigene machen. Ich schätze Snivellius mag Kinder nur wenn er sie am Ende des Tages zurück geben kann."

Harry boxte den Arm des Mannes. „Sei nicht so gemein, Siri. Serverus ist ein wirklich guter Babysitter, weißt du. Ich kann Alex und Kieran bei ihm lassen und muss keine Angst haben, dass sie sich schlecht benehmen oder etwas in die Luft jagen. Er ist vielleicht im Ruhestandt, dennoch hat er noch diesen Professor Snape Ausdruck. Ich erstarre immer noch wenn er mich so ansieht."

„Er unterrichtete Sera in Tränke also denke ich, dass er doch noch für was gut ist." Sirius verzog sein Gesicht. „Habe ich grade Snivellius ein Kompliment gemacht?"

„Kam Lucius nicht mit dir?"

„Er wollte, aber dann war da irgend so ein blöder Zwischenfall im Ministerium und natürlich brauchen sie Lucius um es zu beheben. Er ist brillant im lösen von Dingen. Sera ergaunerte sich von ihm ein paar extra Galleonen, weil er nicht hier ist. Kein Wunder dass sie in Slytherin ist, dieses Mädchen kann dich dazu bringen Morde zu begehen." Meinte Sirius Stirn runzelnd. „Sie erwischte uns einmal ausversehen, knutschend in Lucius Büro und anstelle dass sie weg läuft, brachte sie mich dazu ihrer Sommer Hausaufgaben in Zauberkunst zu machen."

Harry schnaubte amüsiert. „Ihr hättet die Tür abschließen können, weißt du?"

„Ich dachte nicht über die blöde Tür nach. Wie kann irgendjemand über Türen und Schlösser nachdenken wenn man einen sehr leckeren Zauberer über dem Schreibtisch hat? Mein Hirn arbeitete grade mal lang genug um sich an den Verhütungs Zauber zu erinnern."

Harry lachte.

„ _Ravenclaw."_

Alexander klatschte als Scorpius in das Haus der Adler sortiert wurde. Es wurden noch ein paar andere einsortiert bevor sein Name gerufen wurde. Alex ging hinüber zum Stuhl und setze sich, der sprechende Hut sank auf seinen Kopf.

Der alte Hut sprach amüsiert. „ _Ein Potter und ein Riddle, eine Mischung von beidem, Potential und Macht. Ein schneller und schlauer Geist, aber auch eine scharfe Zunge. Wo soll ich dich hinstecken? Ich sehe Tapferkeit und Loyalität, eine Genialität und das Talent für Zauber von deinem Vater. Jedoch die Barmherzigkeit deiner Mutter, jedoch nur für jene die derer würdig sind. Sicherlich kein Dachs oder Löwe."_

„Ravenclaw." Nannte der Hut mit Überzeugung.

Scorpius lächelte als sein bester Freund den Platz neben seinem einnahm, die anderen Adler klatschten weil sie den Erben des dunklen Lords im Haus hatten.

Das Essen war fröhlich und ungewöhnlich festlich. Nachdem sie in ihren Zimmern angekommen waren, schriebe sie sofort zu ihren Eltern.

Tom war ein wenig verärgert als er herausfand dass sein Erbe nicht ins Haus der Schlangen kam, jedoch war er stolz dass er nach Ravenclaw sortiert wurde. Harry interessierte dies alles gar nicht, solange Alex glücklich ist.

Draco hatte knapp eine Stunde getoppt nachdem er den Brief seines Sohnes erhalten hatte. Malfoys waren Slytherins, für immer und ewig. Und jetzt war sein Sohn ein Rawenclaw wie seine Mutter. Natürlich war Draco nicht sauer auf seinen Sohn, er wütete nur ums wüten Willen. Luna hatte mit einem Lächeln dabei zugesehen wie ihr Mann den restlichen Tag nur schmollte.

Lucius fand diesen ‚sortier Unfall' wie Draco es nannte, sehr unterhaltsam. Ein Ravenclaw zu sein war nichts worüber man sich schämen müsse. Es war bei weitem über Hufflepuff und Gryffindor. Und schon über Generationen in Slytherin zu sein wirkte auch etwas träge, grade in den heutigen Wechseln der Zauberegesellschaft. Seraphiné war einfach ein natürlicher Slytherin wie Lucius, da war einfach keine andere Alternative. Sirius hoffte darauf dass ihre andere Tochter ein Gryffindor wird, aber sie wurde langsam wie ein Hufflepuff. Sie war so lieb und geduldig, dass es ihnen langsam aber sicher Angst machte.

Geburtstage kamen und gingen, bevor Harry es wusste, kam auch schon der nächste Hogwarts Brief. Dieses Mal war er für Kieran. In einem anderen Anwesen erschien derselbe Brief für Carice.

Lorcan und Lysander würden auch gehen auch wenn sie sechs Monate älter waren als der restliche Teil ihres Jahrgangs.

Der Zug war pünktlich wie immer und Harry fand sich wieder einmal an der Plattform wieder, dieses mal um seinen anderen Sohn nach Hogwarts zu schicken.

Alex und Scorpius begannen ihr sechstes Jahr, beide waren gute Schüler und beide waren in festen Händen. Harry versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wie sein Sohn noch als Baby war. Es war nur schwer zu akzeptieren dass er nun schon alt genug war um mit Mädchen rum zu knutschen und wahrscheinlich noch mehr als das zu tun. Scorpius und Alex waren beide sehr beliebt, aber das war nicht wirklich überraschend, sie waren gutaussehende junge Männer mit mächtigen Namen.

Sirius war über die ganze Zeit an der sie an der Plattform Standen missmutig. Sera begann ihr siebtes Jahr und siebzehn zu sein hieß, sie war alt genug einen festen Freund zu haben. Oder mehrere. Anstatt ihre Eltern zu umarmen und ihr Gepäck in den Zug zu bringen, entschied sie sich dazu mit ihrem derzeitigen Freund rumzuknutschen. Sirius wollte den zarten Hals des Jungen am liebsten würgen. Das einzig Positive an dem Jungen war, sein Gryffindor Abzeichen.

Lucius hatte sowas ähnliches wie eine kurze Depression und Carice rief nach ihrem Vater um sie aus der festen Umarmung des Blonden zu retten. Das Jüngste nach Hogwarts zu schiecken meinte nur eines. Das Nest war leer, Malfoy Manor war nun kalt und düster. Auch wenn sie nicht danach aussahen, waren sie ein altes Ehepaar, mit ihren beiden Kindern außer Haus.

Der Zug begann schon zu rollen als Sera es doch noch schaffte sich von ihrem Freund zu lösen und ihren Eltern auf Wiedersehen zu winken. Dann war sie auch schon wieder beim knutschen. Sirius wirklich hasste dieses Balg.

„Wir sollten noch eins machen."

Dass brachte Sirius einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein.

Um die Einsamkeit zu vertreiben die durch die Abwesenheit seiner Kinder entstanden war, organisierte Harry ein Familienessen. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise war es mehr ein Essen für diejenigen die all ihre Kinder in Hogwarts hatten oder gar keine hatten.

Während des Essens, kamen die Briefe. Tom bekam fast einen Wutausbruch als Harry Kieran's Brief laut vorlas. Ihr zweiter Sohn war nun ein Gryffindor. Harry brach sofort in Gekicher aus und hielt sich seine Seite als er lachte.

Die Malfoy-Lovegood Zwillinge wurden getrennt, einer endete in Ravenclaw wie Scorpius, der andere in Slytherin. Letztendlich konnte Draco doch noch ruhig schlafen mit dem gewissen eines seiner Kinder war eine Schlange.

Carice, wie Sirius ungerne vorausgesagt hatte, wurde eine Hufflepuff. Harry hatte Lucius bis dahin noch nie um Worte ringen hören, aber er tat es als er dies hörte. Sirius schmollte da keines seiner Kinder in Gryffindor war. Severus fand dies jedoch sehr amüsierend und tauschte heimlich mit seiner Frau ein Lächeln, welche versuchte ihren früheren Ehemann zu beruhigen und seine Haare wieder zu ordnen.

Als jeder beschäftigt war, verzog sich Harry nach draußen und fand sich schnell auf dem großen Balkon wieder.

„Du hast mir nie erzählt wer der Verräter war." meinte Sirius, welcher Harry zum Balkon gefolgt war, und nun Harry's nachdenklichen Ausdruck sah.

Harry gab ein schwaches, trauriges Lächeln von sich. „Ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen."

„Warum sollte ich enttäuscht sein? Ich hätte sie wahrscheinlich bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet."

„Es war Remus."

Das schockte Sirius doch.

Harry fuhr fort, „Er war größtenteils neutral, aber dies ermöglichte es ihm solange am Leben zu bleiben wie er es war. Als Severus seinen Wolfsban nicht mehr braute, kam seine Werwolfseite stärker zum Vorscheinen und er wurde wild während des Vollmonds. Severus nutze Leglimentis an ihm so weiß ich dass er es war. Er nutze Vielsafttrank um nahe an uns heran zu kommen und als er einen Weg um unsere Schilde fand, half er Dumbeldore's Bruder und den Rebellen herein. Er dachte nicht an dich oder mich, er hatte einfach nur seine Mission. Der ironische Teil der Sache ist warum er uns verriet. Aberforth versprach im den Wolfbantrank wenn er einen Weg fand an mich ran zu kommen. Er hätte einfach nur zu mir kommen müssen um mich danach zu fragen, oder um das Geld, aber anstatt dessen verriet er mich."

„Es tut mir Leid, Bambi."

„Warum tut es dir Leid, Sirius?"

„Weil eine weitere Person von der du dachtest ihr Vertrauen zu können dich verraten hat." Sagte Sirius.

Harry seufzte. „Ich weiß wie ich mit Verrat umzugehen habe, es ist nichts Neues für mich. Ich weiß nicht einmal selbst wieso ich ihm vertraut habe. Ich hätte ihn getötet, nicht weil er mich betrogen hatte, sondern um meines Sohnes Willen. Er wusste über Alex bescheid, und er wusste dass Aberforth ihn, für das größere Wohl loswerden wollte, und dennoch tat er es. Während ich seine Gründe verstehe weshalb er ihnen half, werde ich ihm niemals vergeben dass er das Leben meines Sohnes für seine eigenen Bedürfnisse aufs Spiel gesetzt hat."

„Aber du ließest ihn leben." Meinte Sirius.

„Ich denke für ihn ist das Leben als Werwolf schlimmer als der Tod. Ihn zu töten hätte seine Qualen beendet, aber ihm am Leben zu halten wird ihn mehr quälen als alles andere. Greyback hat mein Versprechen ihn zu benutzen wie er will, solange wie er es überlebt. Ich weiß du denkst jetzt ich bin grausam aber ich tue dies und mehr für meine Kinder."

Sirius nickte. „Ich weiß was du meinst, Bambi. Ich würde auch alles für meine Familie tun, Grausamkeit wäre das letzte meiner Bedenken."

„Du weißt, du könntest langsam aufhören mich ‚Bambi' zu nennen, Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Und es klingt ein wenig gruselig."

Der Hunde Animagus grinste nur.

Ein Kreislauf kam zu einem Ende. Nach all diesen Jahren wusste Harry immer noch, wieso er damals Toms Seite wählte, warum er ihm für den Tod seiner Eltern vergab. Er war niemals ein Held, er wollte nie für etwas kämpfen was er nicht kannte, liebte. Zurück denkend, fand er viele Dinge die er hätte anders machen können, aber so wie es jetzt war, war es okay. Alles begann mit einer Prophezeiung. Ein Junge bestimmt den dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen, ein Feind Voldemorts. Aber ein kleiner Nebel-Kristall-Ball war nicht was ein Leben könnte bestimmen. Auf seine Familie schauend, wie merkwürdig und verschieden sie auch sein mag, fühlte Harry keine Reue. Er hoffte einfach nur dass seine Eltern stolz auf ihn waren und Dumbledore wütende Kreise in seinem Grab drehte.

LG eure Meerblume


End file.
